Blood and Stupidity
by xXToxicMidnightXx
Summary: What if Vivian had a cousin to be with her throughout blood and chocolate? Would things have changed for the better? What part would she play in the pack? Her past intertwines with so many and yet so few truly know her. She has a past with Gabriel but what kind of past is it and why does she loathe him so? Meet Cyn the lost wolf. Gabriel OC pairing. OUTFITS & BANNERS ON PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy and I just want to say I dont own any characters excluding my own. I do plan on making this a story not just a one-shot please review

~Love Toxic

* * *

Chapter 1: Cyn

*June 1st 2012*

Within the past five months, I learned more about myself then I had in my entire existence. Let me explain.

First of all, I am NOT content with loneliness. I thought I was until _he _decided we were no longer done. Second that you cannot try to change, hide, or fix yourself for anyone no matter who they are. You have to stand your ground because you cannot give in. Third destiny is a bunch of bullshit; it's your LIFE your CHOICE no one else's and that nothing is what it seems, nor will it ever be, and never has been.

Five months before

*February 1st 2012*

Sleep, my worst enemy. I needed it to survive and I loved it, but it didn't love me. It would take hours to embrace me and when it did, it never stayed long. Half the time I would wake up groggy and sweating from a nightmare or I just wouldn't stay asleep. Tonight the ghosts of my past decided to visit as I relived the fire and the reason that forced the pack to move from their beloved home in Vermont.

_Third person POV_

"_Vivian, who is still in there," Esme asked franticly looking at their home burning with wide eyes._

"_Baby Maria, Jennifer, Aunt Alexis and Uncle David, and Cyn," Vivian let the list of people's names out in a choking voice "Bucky, Gabriel, and daddy went to get them and any others."_

"_What, no he cant!" Esme shouted running toward the blaze._

"_Stop! He has an obligation as alpha to protect the pack." Vivian told her mother and female alpha as she yanked her back._

"_Cyn!" Gabriel shouted as she was the only one they knew was alive still. _

"_Over here! The structure is collapsing! I can' t cross the fire with Maria!" Cyn shouted from somewhere in the flames. _

"_Hang on we are on are way to you!" Abraham assured her. He was the leader of the pack and Vivian's father as well as Cyn's uncle. He_

_Maneuvered over the wall of fire she was referring to in order to reach his 16-year-old _niece._ He kissed her forehead as he removed Maria from her hands passing her over the fire to Bucky. Then Cyn jumped over and bumped into Gabriel who steadied her as she stumbled to regain balance._

"_Make sure Cyn gets out of the fire no matter how much she protests." Abraham told Gabriel._

"_Of course." Gabriel responded putting an arm around her as he began to lead her out._

"_Wait, your not coming to?" she asked turning back to her uncle. The man that had helped her learn to walk and had been with her, her father (David), and Vivian on her and Viv's first run in their true forms. She couldn't help but think that if he stayed he would never come out._

"_I'm going to look for the others. Go on I will be fine. I promise." He told her._

_Gabriel began towing her out of the building, avoiding all of her fighting and protest as he went she may have been tiny but she was definitely stout._

_Once they caught up with Bucky Gabriel looked back to see the building shaking ever so slightly only a loup garoux's keen eyes would see it. Before he turned back around Cyn ran toward the building._

"_No! Cyn its going to collapse!" he exclaimed as he yanked her back slinging her to the ground underneath him to shield her from the blast of debris._

Now

The last thing I remembered from that night was Gabriel's piercing raspy voice telling me to sit still so he could make sure Bucky and Maria were okay. Then he begged me as I began to shift. As he looked down at me, I blacked out.

Due to the events of that night, I not only lost my parents and my uncle but I lost my home, the only one I had ever known. The pack had lived there for centuries. We had to move to Maryland, West Virginia. Where Esme's brother Rudy lived. Vivian, Esme, and I now lived with him. In a house that would never be home. All because a stupid act of desire and greed. Axel thirsted for the hunt so that is just what he did; he hunted on his own and broke our most precious law. In addition, he was arrested for a girl's murder and then in attempt to clear his name the five killed another. I would never forgive the five for what they did, but I could forget and that is just what I do everyday.

I owe Gabriel my life. I'm in his debt and I hate it. I would do anything he asked or told me to do; I owed him my existence. It is a debt that will never be repaid.

In addition, Vivian my only true cousin she had never healed from the fire just like me. We no longer felt apart of the pack. We not only lost our home in the fire but our family; our pack had been taken from us. Stripped away and now unreachable. She was all I had and I would protect her with my life.

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading so sick and tired of all the neeeedless beating._

I moaned at the sound of my alarm clock signaling that it was time to get up on this fine Wednesday and get ready for school. I reached over and dismissed the alarm from my phone. I didn't want to leave the warmth of my blanket or the comfort of my bed but I had to get dressed, wake up Viv and get my coffee. Dear moon did I need my coffee.

I walked to my closet and began deciding what on earth I was going to wear. I quickly slipped on this( cgi/set?id=70426945) before walking to my vanity. I looked myself over with lazy eyes. My thin and choppy midnight black hair fell just below my shoulders. I ran a brush through the straight and feathery strands. My bangs laid diagonally over one of my icy eyes. As I sat down the brush, I applied a little eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes stand out a little more. Afterwards I looked my self over, I was short really short we are talking 5'3 short; yeah I know how is a _loup garoux _that short. I had long legs though and a curvy form with a thin structure but that didn't mean I wasn't strong or useful. I had been one of fastest in the pack. I was a little evasive midget as many liked to say.

I laughed at the thought as I walked out my door to Viv's room that was a little further down the hall I skipped knocking knowing she was fast asleep. I stalked in and first flipped on the light switch and opened the curtains.

"Vivie darling its 6:15," a moan erupted from a pile of blankets "come on get your lazy ass up. It's going too take you fifteen minutes to shower, ten to get dressed, ten to drag yourself downstairs twenty to eat and say goodbye, five more to get your stuff together we should be walking to school by 7:30 arrive at 7:45 gives you ten minutes to get into your locker and five to get to first period." I said as I walked around the room picking up dirty clothes. _Jeez, Vivian ever heard of cleaning up._

"What the hell? You are to smart for your own good." she mumbled rolling out of bed and slumping to the bathroom.

"That's my girl!" I teased as I glided down the stairs. I sprinted into the kitchen to be greeted by a cup of coffee by uncle Rudy. "Thank you." I said as I began to fix it just the way I liked it.

"Your welcome. How did you sleep?" He questioned eyeing the dark circles under Cyn's eyes worriedly. _She's never been the same._

"Just freaking peachy." I mumbled as we walked into the dining room to see Esme gripping her head.

"Great moon what happened to you?" Rudy asked her. He was evidently referring to the black eye and scraped arms she was fashioning.

"Got in a fight with that whore," she sneered shielding her eyes from all light.

"Really Esme? You aren't only severely hung over but you also got in a fight with Astrid AGAIN." Rudy spoke trying to keep his tone steady as he shook his head at his little sister.

I didn't recognize Aunt Esme. The same aunt who once sung Vivian and me to sleep every night, but that was before the fire, before she lost her husband and sister, my mother.

"What? She deserved it!" Esme said defensively.

"Yeah because kissing a guy that isn't yours is such a good reason. Gabriel isn't property and he sure as hell isn't worth it." I commented sarcastically. Hey just because I owe him my existence doesn't mean I have to like him.

"You are so not a morning person," I rolled my eyes but didn't disagree. "And excuse me if I think he deserves better then that tramp." She said with venom dripping from her words.

"You should put ice on that." I told her as Vivian walked in. I stroked my coffee lovingly as checked the clock. "Right on time." I told her as she grabbed a cup of coffee and began pouring pounds of sugar in to it.

"What does Tooly say about you fighting at work?" Vivian asked obviously not happy with her mother. Esme simply snorted ignoring the question as she walked to kitchen, probably to get an ice pack.

"Well girls I have to leave for work. Viv honey go easy on your mom." he begged her kissing both of our foreheads before leaving.

"Can we leave a little early I don't want deal with her." Vivian whispered in an almost an inaudible voice.

"Okay, just let me grab my bag and I will meet you at the door in five." I said as I grabbed a to go mug and filled it to the brim with more coffee. I left it on the table by the front door as I ran upstairs. I grabbed my black messenger that was adorned with numerous buttons with a variety of quotes on them and slung it over my shoulder. I went back down the stairs to see Viv tapping her foot impatiently.

"Someone's a little anxious." I joked as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Get your ass out that door!" Vivian demanded.

"Yes sir." I said with a mock solute.

"I'm going to kill you, little midget." she said running after me. I laughed as I easily out ran her without even spilling my coffee.

"Aw I love you to!" I squealed.

"Oh you li-" I cut her off skidding to a halt and sticking my arm out in front of her to keep her from running into the five. "What the hell?" She asked annoyed.

"Aw baby why so snappy?" Rafe asked stroking her face. That led to her pushing him away and him moving forward again.

"I don't think so." I murmured handing my coffee to Vivian. I went down, sticking my leg out and spun knocking Rafe right off his feet. Which lead to the five laughing and him scowling.

"Oh Rafe you let Cyn beat you, again!" Ulf laughed gripping his stomach.

"Oh fuck off Ulf or I'll do the same to you." I said retrieving my coffee and taking a hearty sip of it.

"Saw your mother go into Tooley's bar with Gabriel last night," Finn said. "She was all over him." His lips sketched a spiteful thin leer, and his eyes narrowed expectantly. Vivian bristled, but she wasn't going to say anything. "Yeah, Astrid wasn't far behind," said Rafe. "And she looked pissed." He laughed. "Hey, leave my mom out of it," Ulf piped up.

"Ulf sweetie your mom kind of puts herself into it, I mean no offence but honestly there I more wolves in the forest Astrid and dear aunt Esme simply both chose the biggest ass they could find." I said putting an arm around him. _What, I seriously don't have to like him. _"Other than Rafe of course." I added with a wink.

"You know what Cyn?" Rafe asked as he glared down at me.

"What Rafey?" I asked mockingly.

"You are getting on my last nerve!" He spoke with clenched teeth.

"Oh, am I? Well Vivian and me here have to get to school, but thanks for letting me know."

"You know that place you are supposed to go to learn." Vivian said with a little bite in her voice.

"But wait Viv." He commented taking the parcel he carried out from beneath his arm, and I heard Ulf giggle. Rafe pulled at the knotted string to loosen it. His eyes were more red than brown when he glanced up at her, a wicked grin playing about his lips, and I knew he was up to no good once again. "Vivian, I'd like to give you my heart," Rafe said, suddenly serious, then immediately grinning again. "But since that might be inconvenient, I've brought you someone else's." The newspaper unrolled, and he slapped a brown slimy gob down on the sidewalk.

"Rafe!" She looked around wildly, hoping no neighbors were in sight. "What the hell are you up to?" The Five were helpless with laughter. Vivian grabbed the newspaper from Rafe's hand and scooped up the mess. "Gave you my heart ..." he gasped, and bent over laughing again. Where could they put this? Where was the body? She started to rewrap the disgusting trophy.

Then, "Rafe, you jerk," she cried. "This is a sheep's heart." More howls of laughter exploded from the Five. I didn't know whether to be angry or relieved. "You were over at Uncle Rudy's store, weren't you?" Rudy was a meat cutter at Safeway. When no one answered her, Viv growled and flung the whole package in Rafe's face. That set the others off even worse and this time I began to laugh to. Both me and Ulf had tears in our eyes ,it was just to good.

"Oh Vivie and I would love to stay here and mock Rafe some more, however we are behind schedule so come on." I said grabbing the taller girl and dragging her along with me. "Later boys I will never miss you, except you Willem I still love you!" I shouted over my shoulder. What can I say Willem was always my favorite twin.

"I will see you at lunch!" Vivian hollered as she headed in the opposite direction to her locker. Since I took advanced classes the only time actually saw Viv was lunch, 4th period study hall, 5th period History, and 7th period gym. She only takes advanced history.

I walked to my locker grabbed my Trig book and proceeded to walk to trig for my first period of hell.

Come lunchtime I was tired and craving chocolate lots of chocolate. I thanked god for the vending machines right next to my locker I threw al my stuff in except my writing book and proceeded to purchase a caramel filled chocolate bar and a Dr. Pepper.

I took a quick swig of the cool liquid before noticing that Vivian hadn't met me by the vending machines yet. Usually we would meet here and then head to our currently empty study hall where would eat our lunch and then sit there with me writing and her drawing until 5th period started since 4th period was our actual study hall. But as I said there was no Viv any where in sight. I pulled out my black and blue Samsung Strive to send her a text.

_Where are at Vivie I'm waiting for you by the V.M. ~Cyn_

_Sorry Cyn I'm busy go ahead to study hall I will be a little late though. Cover for me? ~Viv_

Hm that's odd_.__ Okay but you have some legit explaining to do later ditcher :P ~Cyn_

_Will do love ya see you later! ~Viv_

I pondered where the hell she was the rest of lunch period and sure enough come 4th Vivian was late but I told the study hall teacher she was busy helping Miss Owen organize her bookshelf. _I know lame, but hey she believed it._

About 15 minutes into 4th period Vivian walked in and took her seat beside me. I quickly wrote a note down on a piece of paper seeing the smile and slightly glazed over look on her face I wrote 'what did you do get high?' and passed it to her. She unfolded it and nodded her no before handing it back with no response. Aw groaned slightly looking forward to a high Viv even though I'm against drug use.

The rest of the school day went by without a problem and I couldn't tell you what happened during gym because I was totally zoned out. I know I'm a _loupe garoux _and all but gym is so freaking boring! When me and Viv arrived home Gabriel was just stepping out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Complicated 

"Hello girls, looking good." Gabriel greeted with a smirk. Viv and I both stopped in front of him. Vivian was obviously unhappy about the man's presence on our door step and I was so regretting wearing such a low cut V-neck.

"Gabriel." I said plastering a grin on my face with a tilt of my head boosting the sarcasm level to over 9,000! _Go __Dragon Ball-Z__!_

"Save that for Esme and Astrid." She said with distaste.

I made a mock gagging sound in my throat, "Wow, way to ruin my sarcastic beauty Viv." I groaned clutching my heart.

"Well, I was being honest." She defended with a shrug.

"Oh here come the mental pictures." I whimpered, causing Gabriel to chuckle rubbing his chin. I narrowed my eyes in response.

"I'm just going to go inside." Viv said practically sprinting past Gabriel and shutting the door.

"Ditcher!" I shouted at the door.

"We don't really see you two at Tooley's." He stated looking me up and down practically examining.

"Yeah well I don't drink and we are both kind of under age." I spoke slyly crossing my arms over my chest attempting to remotely shield myself from his gaze.

"Oh I think I remember you telling me you didn't drink once." He said leaning his back against the porch next to me. "You still love your music and cooking though right?" he asked with a smirk that was annoying yet kind of sexy. _Wait, say what?_

"Okay just stop it, _Gabriel_." I said standing up straight and stepping in front of him.

"Stop what, Cynthia?" He asked lazily using my full name causing to growl.

"That, stop acting like you know me or care about me because we both know you don't. You are Gabriel and I'm Cyn." I told him anxiously placing my arms back around my chest. He reached up and cupped my cheek

"Whatever happened to Cynthia and Gee?" He spoke quirking one eyebrow. I moved closer closing the gap between us and leaned up on my tip toes grazing my lip against his ear.

"You ended that a long time ago remember?" I whispered biting it teasingly before stepping back and waving goodbye with content smirk and walking in the door as well as locking the door.

That reaction from him was only going to happen once and it wasn't going to last long. Although when I entered the house mentally and not just physically I regretted it hearing Vivian shriek, "He's twenty-four and you are almost forty."

"Well, rub it in." Esme responded not that it changed the child like smile on her face.

"Don't you think that is kind of gross?"

"It is a bit gross." I confirmed moving up the stairs to put my stuff away before making dinner.

"No, I mean it's not like I'm serious about him."

"Oh great. Now he's your buy toy."

"Some boy." She danced up the stairs, her rear end wagging like a tail. Viv followed her up slamming her bedroom door.

"Um ew, chic with a very graphic imagination here!" I shouted up the stairs to the two bitches (literally) who had just walked right past me without even looking at me.

I huffed as I entered my room feeling dirty in my low cut shirt as I tossed my bag onto my bed. I ripped off the top and threw on a oversized deep(tardis) blue hoodie before putting my hair up in a messy bun. Deciding I head some time to kill before making dinner. I walked over to my window and stared out at the backyard seeing my dog, Artemis, running around I laughed at her as she looked up at my window and rolled around with her tongue sticking out. She was a husky with a white, grey and black coat and deep blue eyes. I had found her out in the woods when we moved here. I had tried to find her owner but no neighbor had or even seen a husky dog like her anywhere around here before so Rudy let me keep it. It was weird I had found her at a time when I was lost and trying to find myself and so was she but I found her and no one found me. I didn't care though at least we both found friends in our search.

I jogged down the stairs and headed out the back door and called Artemis back inside. She came running but stopped in front of me and looked up at me with her big icy eyes and a large grin on her face. I rubbed her head gingerly before leading her inside.

"Time to start dinner." I muttered wandering around the kitchen gathering ingredients to make a four cheese lasagna, garlic bread, and a garden salad. I scurried from place to place around the large kitchen that I would live in if they would let me while Artemis stared lazily.

Once the bread was done the salad was finished and the lasagna was browning I grabbed my cell not trusting Viv to even still be awake.

_Come set the table for dinner plz.~ Cyn _I sent her grabbing a Dr. Pepper from the fridge my second favorite beverage only surpassed by the glorious fluid gold known as coffee. Chuckling at my own mind I grabbed the plates and silverware for Vivie to set out. Almost as if on queue she walked in grabbing the plates from me.

"I got it get my food out of the oven before it burns." she teased nudging me. I shoved her back towards the dining room.

"I have never burned anything in my life, F.Y.I." I informed her taking another sip of my soda before moving to pull out my cheesy, meaty, and saucy master piece. I walked into the dining room with the lasagna in one hand salad in the other and ranch and thousand dressing in between either elbows placing them down on the table.

"Jeez Cyn you're better waitress than me." Esme said walking in and taking her place at the table.

"And a better cook don't forget that part." I added.

Only if the rest of dinner had gone so well. Five minutes into the meal no words had been spoken but I decided to break the silence myself. "Can you pass me the thousand island?" I asked Esme. She handed the bottle to me and that was all that happened no big boom just that but somehow it triggered something in Viv.

"Didn't you love dad?" Viv said dropping her silverware on her plate. I choked on my drink causing some to drip my chin. I quickly wiped it off shocked at the sudden question and to say Esme was surprised would be an understatement.

"Yes, I loved him." She responded still startled at the teens question.

"Then why are you running around." I began to chew on my lip as I grew nervous of where this was going.

"A year's a long time, Vivian. I'm tired of crying. I'm lonely," so am I but I'm not sleeping with a guy almost half my age I thought bitterly. "some times I want a man in my bed." Vivian abruptly left the table with her food and headed to the kitchen.

"What the hell, aunt Esme? Why would you tell your daughter and niece that?" I asked lowly as to not alert Viv. I ran after Viv before she could respond though. I walked in to see Viv getting ready to dump her food in the trash.

"Don't waste my amazing food, I'm sure Artemis would love that." I informed her lightly trying to lighten the mood. Viv shook her head and sat next to Artemis' food and water bowl. She got off the floor and leaned against the island in the center of the kitchen. Leaping up on the counter next to her I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Viv honey are you okay?" I asked her in a low voice trying to radiate calm it seemed to work as Viv didn't yell in response.

"What happened to us? We used to be such a family we, used to be happy together. Now, we can't even eat dinner without arguing." Ugh so not the response I was wanting she sounded broken but I knew she had to show someone this side of herself and sure as hell was going to be a pack member.

"We are a family even if it's just you and me. We're a family. As long as one of us is here the other never has to be alone. Although it might feel like it we aren't." I reassured her as I wrapped my arm around her giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"You know you are right. I don't know why I let my mom's behavior get to me."

"Of course I'm right I'm always right." I told her as she elbowed me in the ribs. "Hey watch the ribs chick." I told clutching my ribs in mock pain.

"Whatever crazy." She told me leaving the kitchen probably to head up stairs.

"Hey aunt Esme your turn to clean up!" I shouted towards the dining room before retiring to my own room to do some homework.

After about two hours of homework and many pages of notebook paper later(stupid trig work) I decided I would jump in the shower. I grabbed a grey tank top and black shorts that would come mid-thigh and a black sports bra and headed to the bathroom.

I let the hot water run over me loving the tinkling sensation it left on my skin. I lathered my midnight strands with a blueberry coconut shampoo that smelled amazing. I then grabbed my loofa and applied blueberry body wash and began to wash away the day. I quickly rinsed and dried off with a towel before throwing the clothes I had picked out.

I stepped out into the hallway to see Vivie heading down the stairs. "Where are you going?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"He called me." She told me with a grin.

"Who? Wait you didn't show up on time in fourth because of a guy a human guy? Well then that's interesting." I remarked leaning against the banister.

"He asked me out. He wants to go to some free concert with him out at the university." She told me happily. "Hey you should come to it will be fun."

"Yeah I don't do third wheel." I told her distastefully.

"There will be very hot guys and I heard that it's going to be blazing Sunday." She informed.

"So?" I asked wondering why that mattered

"Lots of shirtless male, you get your fill of abs."

"Okay okay." I gave in. She used my weakness for the opposite sexes abs against little heifer.

"Come on I was just about to go on a celebratory run."

"Um Viv Hun I just got of the shower not." I told her gesturing to the wet messy bun my hair was in that I needed to dry off. "but you go ahead have fun." I waved at her as I headed back up to my room. I quickly blow dried my hair and brushed out into its thick pin straight state. I headed down the stairs to check on Artemis and see about getting myself some ice cream.

Uncle Rudy walked in the front door to see me laying in my favorite armchair nursing a bowl of Ben&Jerry's Rocky Road with Artemis sleeping at my feet. It was about ten o'clock.

"Sweetie what are you doing?" He asked me sitting down on the love seat next to me.

"You left alone with them at dinner." I said staring at the fire I head lit in the fireplace.

"Oh sorry I went to Tooley's."

"That's what I figured. Gabriel was here, when me and Viv got home. Vivie was not pleased in the slightest."

"Oh dear, dinner must have been interesting."

"You kidding me, we lasted five minutes. New recorded for them I think."

"Don't be to hard on Esme she is having a rough time honestly." He told me reaching out to touch my shoulder.

"No she was having a rough time six months ago now she is just spiraling." I said to him. I wasn't being to hard on her I knew that it was one thing if she wanted to move on start a relationship remarry in a couple years but sleeping with guys half your age because your lonely is not okay. "Viv smiled today for the first time since the fire, she actually smiled."

"Esme told me she had a date."

"Yep." I responded as I stood up I rinsed out bowl and threw it in the dishwasher and started it.

"Where is Viv?" Rudy asked entering the kitchen behind me grabbing some leftovers from the fringe.

"She went for a run. Probably another first for her since the fire." I added.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm going to head up to bed. Night uncle Rudy." I told him as I kissed his cheek and went to exit the kitchen.

"What about you? You keep talking and worrying about Vivian

and Esme but what about you? Are you okay?" He asked causing me to stop in my tracks not really sure where that had come from.

"I will be, one day."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What the Hell

Come Saturday night most houses would be nice and quite most of the family would probably be out, but my family isn't like most.

It was 7:45 and I had just woken up from a very peaceful and well deserved nap. Now, it was time for me to get ready for the pack meeting. I stood up out of my bed and stripped out of my sweats and walked over to my drawers I grabbed a red lace underwear set and a pair of skinny jeans. I grabbed a black baggy t shirt that said 'Bite Me' and a pair of combat boots before running a brush threw my hair. (On profile) I applied eyeliner and mascara. I then made my way down stairs to a very packed living room.

"Nice of you to show." Astrid told me from the window seat. I stopped next to uncle Rudy on my way to my seat and turned to look at her.

"Um I kind of live here so it's not like I'm late, the meeting starts at 8 and it's exactly 7:59; just so you know." I responded lazily messing with my bangs.

"Nice shirt sweetheart." Rudy commented kissing my head while gently pushing me to my seat.

"I try." I told him taking my seat in an armchair. Viv was to my right in another armchair next to mine. Gabriel was pacing in front of the fire place anxiously, Bucky was sitting on the couch to my left which also occupied Aunt Persia an elderly healer who sat between Bucky and Gabriel's mother. On the floor to my left also sat Gabriel's eight year old triplet sisters who were testing who could sit on the other the longest.

"Can we have quiet please." Rudy shouted to everyone pulling me out of my own world. I looked up at him along with everyone else. Well mostly everyone else.

Willem and Finn cackled and batted at each other on either side of Ulf, who dodged between them, a panicked look on his small, pale face. Rafe was telling the awestruck Gregory how big some girl's breasts were. Rafe's father, Lucien, twisted around in the easy chair he slouched in. "Quit it," he growled, and raised a fist. Rafe glared at his father, but he waited until Lucien turned away before he gave him the finger. I rolled my eyes at the immature scene casting my head to the floor.

That was when I noticed the triplets still engrossed in their little game. I leaned down so that only they could here me, "Ellie get off of Lizabeth, please." I told them with gentle authority in my tone. Ellie huffed but got up. Isabella, who had been counting looked quite upset at the ending of the game. I smiled down at her and gestured for her to come towards me. I picked her up and sat her on my lap she then rested her head on my shoulder as I stroked her hair. Lizabeth and Ellie both moved to either side of my legs. I sighed knowing that they shouldn't even be here they were far to young to be in this meeting as well as Jenny Garnier's little girl Maria who was hardly a year old. She had only been one moth old when the fire occurred and her father died. The triplets' father had also died that night. I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"What, continue." I said irritably as I continued to stroke Isa's hair.

"The insurance money's come through," Rudy said into the silence. There was a brief hiss of whispers. "We've got enough to do what we want now."

_WHAT? _I mentally screeched that bastard didn't tell me. I shared my Saturday morning bacon with that man and I don't share my bacon with just anyone. I did however keep a stone mask on as I continued to look at him.

"And the funny thing is," Rudy continued, "we wouldn't have got the money if Sheriff Wilson hadn't spent so much effort covering up the evidence that the fire was arson so his buddies wouldn't get in trouble." I sighed at that _of course he did._

"Three cheers for Sheriff Wilson," Bucky called, to gales of laughter.

"You get a high-five for that one Bucky." I said reaching my hand over to him which he did indeed high-five with a chuckle.

Rudy raised his arms. "Okay, okay."

The room quieted.

"My agents checked out some viable properties," Rudy said. "It's time to choose where the pack will go."

"And who'll lead us," Gabriel added. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at a smiling Esme and Astrid. There was no mystery about who they supported.

Old Orlando Griffin spoke up in a quavering voice. "Rudy, you're the one who's pulled it all together. You took us in when we were homeless, helped us settle in an unfamiliar place, found the lawyers, and found the agents. You've been a good leader while we've been here." He pointed to Rudy with a burn-scarred hand. "I vote you leader for the move."

My heart sank at Orlando's words knowing damn well Rudy couldn't leave here.

"I appreciate your support," Rudy said. "But I'm not going with you." I sighed as my thoughts were proven correct I would miss him when we left. I looked down not wanting to look at him at the moment.

"Rudy!" Esme screeched from her seat.

Rudy ran his fingers through his badger-gray hair. "My life's here. I was willing to help while I could and get things going again, but now it's time for you to move on, and for that you need a different type of leader than I have the strength or the will to be."

"You're assuming a lot," Astrid called from her window perch.

Rudy's brow creased. "What do you mean?"

"What if we don't want to go?" I was amazed when Astrid wasn't immediately shouted down. So I decided to speak up myself.

"You have got to be kidding. We can't last hear long, you have to know that." I spoke sarcasm and annoyance dripping off my words. "Someone please tell me she's kidding."

"Oh shut up, pup!" Astrid told me picking at her nails. _What the hell! That bitch's so lucky I'm surrounded by eight year olds._

"You've got to go," Rudy said. "This isn't the place for the pack. There are too many humans, too close together. With this many of us, sooner or later someone's going to make a mistake, and this time it might mean the end of us. Look at those boys." He pointed to the Five. "Don't tell me they've got the common sense to stay out of trouble."

"They're only being boys," Astrid said, smiling indulgently at the Five. The so called boys were 17 or almost 17 years old they were not boys anymore at least that is what they liked to say about themselves.

"And maybe they got a point," Lucien Dafoe said. "Maybe it's time to change the rules. Maybe it's time to hunt instead of be hunted. That's my opinion."

"We know about your opinions," snapped Aunt Persia. Which wasn't false at all everyone was well aware of his opinions and his drinking habits.

"But we've only now settled in," Raul Wagner said. "We've got jobs." He nodded toward his wife, Magda. "We've finally got a decent house." "And look what's happening to our kids while we're busting our asses trying to earn enough to live in this city," his brother, Rolf, answered. "We need to live somewhere where we can afford our own business again, where we can make our own hours, make time for the kids."

"Mom," Viv whispered anxiously. "What do you want?"

Esme shook her head. "I like it here." But she looked unsure.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing how could anyone think we could last here. We had less then a year before someone slipped again we would all die this time though with our luck.

The Wagners were arguing among themselves now, as if no one else existed; the triplets were getting antsy; Orlando Griffin was trying to raise his voice above the racket. Jenny Garnier burst into tears and the baby joined her.

Rudy jumped up. "Shut up, all of you!" His words didn't do any good. The noise continued to ascend, Vivian put her hands over her ears trying to block out the noise and I could see the Five edging toward the door in the corner of my eyes. I sighed looking towards Gabriel because whether I liked it or not(which I didn't) he was the only one I could think of who might be able to shut everyone up. I looked at him pleadingly he nodded his head in understanding. I lifted Isa off of me and placed her on the floor.

"Why don't you three go in the kitchen and play with Artemis." I said as more of demand than a request but they all nodded their heads eager to leave and they scurried out unnoticed by everyone but me and Gabriel. As soon as they were out of sight Gabriel went into action.

He strode across the room and leaped onto the coffee table. "Quiet!" The Five froze. The room fell silent. Almost.

Rudy knelt beside Jenny to comfort her, and gradually mother and baby stopped sobbing.

"A strong leader has control, Rudy," Astrid said. "Maybe the reason the boys are running a little wild is you, not the city. I think with the right leader we can make a good life here." She studied Gabriel with pleasure. "I know a good strong man when I see him."

" Don't blame him because the Five act like two year olds." I scoffed running a hand through my hair. _What can I say other than I'm wee bit protective. _

Astrid's lip twitched but she suppressed the snarl. "What do you say, Gabe? Want to stay in town and lead the pack?"

"Yes, Gabe," Esme said sweetly. "You've been very quiet. What do you say?" Gabriel looked from one of the women to the other with languid amusement. Viv and I both looked at each other both thinking that we might die from the shame as well as vomit.

"I vote we go," Gabriel said, and jumped down from the table. Thank the moon! For the love of all things that are holy someone has seen the light that isn't me, Viv, or Rudy.

Astrid stared amazed guess she didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

"Hah, I vote we go, too," cried Esme, "with Gabriel to lead us."

Raul stepped forward to face Gabriel across the coffee table. "What makes you a leader, puppy? I've got years on you."

Several other males stood up to argue their cases.

"Come on, let's vote on this," Rolf said. "Let's be fair." _Rolf you wonderful man! _

"Who said this was a democracy?" cried Lucien. _Stupid bastard._

"It's not," said Aunt Persia, in a voice that rang effortlessly above the others, startling them all. The keeper of ancient magic's raised her hands slowly, her rings glittering. "It is time," she said, "to choose a leader in the Old Way." _Never liked you anyway._

"But that's like stepping back into the Dark Ages," Esme cried into the shocked silence. She was right The Ordeal was absolutely horrific. I had never seen one of course, Viv's dad was the only pack leader I had ever known, but I read plenty about them before and they could get very messy and deadly in a matter of seconds. How the hell did they think this was okay?

"Not completely the Old Way," Astrid said. "Times are different." Aunt Persia eyed her coldly. "Males only."

"No!" Astrid pounded her seat with a fist. Wow my pack is literally over flowing with maturity

"You want to get us all arrested?" Renata asked.

"There are several state parks in driving distance," Gabriel answered. "Places that are deserted at night."

To think I was actually pleading for his help earlier. With my eyes? Ugh dear moon help us all!

"We've lost so many of us," Rudy said. "Do we want to cause death and injury to those who remain?" Rudy had a very depressing point.

"A leader must have the support of all the pack," said Aunt Persia. "If there is no agreement, then the right must be won by combat." Again never liked you anyway.

"The Old Way, the Old Way the Old Way," the Five began to chant. Rafe grinned gleefully; Finn's eyes sparkled as bright as the chains around his wrists.

Orlando Griffin rose and walked to the center of the room. The noise subsided. "As oldest male, I preside in matters of Ordeal," he said. He pointed at the Five. "You are not of age. We do not wipe out our young." "We can fight," Rafe snarled.

"Oh please," I stood up getting a headache from this whole meeting. "Everyone here knows I have kicked your ass on more then one occasion and it isn't that I'm a girl and you didn't want to her hurt me or that I'm stronger because I'm not or faster, which I am, it's because not one of you," gesturing to the entire Five "think in combat. You go for the neck you aim to kill the fastest way possible. You leave the legs and arms free which could easily send you feet away causing god only knows what damage. Not to mention if your not quick enough your opponent could bite your neck first. So no there are not going to let you fight! Common since would tell you that. I don't what you did with yours, but you need to find it." I growled at the Five walking out of the house to go find Viv who had walked out before my little rant.

I sat down next to her and rest my head on her shoulder. "Why cant we all just be a family again?" She asked me laying her head on mine.

"Because… we don't want to. Honestly none of them even noticed you walk out and they only saw me because I just finished yelling at the Five." I told her struggling to find the words.

"I heard, you were pretty awesome." She said running a hand through my hair.

"Thanks." I spoke half heartedly.

The Five came out into the back, mumbling and growling. "That worn-out old dog," Rafe said. "He can't tell us we can't fight." "Damn right," agreed Gregory. "We deserve a chance." Vivian laughed. The Five converged on us. They peered through the vines like angry satyrs. Rafe tore aside the tangle of stems, and his claws grew. "What's so funny, Viv?" "You," she said. "You honestly think you'd have a chance in the Ordeal? Cyn was right about what she said not to mention the pack would never follow you. Grow up." Rafe bared his teeth. His new beard gave him a demonic look. "The fight's the thing," he said tightly, but we all knew his fantasy was to win. "I don't want to get dragged back to the sticks again," Willem said, almost pouting. His twin gave him a glance of disgust. "Why not?" Vivian asked. I simply laid there to tired to even say anything my throat was soar from all the talking already and my head to. "Life was good there. The hunting in the hills, long runs with no one around, no one to cry wolf, no hiding, no skulking, no worrying." Viv continued. "No fun," ended Rafe. _Dick_ "I don't like your kind of fun," she said. "It doesn't amuse me to rouse lovers out of the long grass by snapping at their heels, or to creep up on children at dusk with my fur on to hear them scream." "It's a laugh, Vivian," Gregory said. "Just a laugh." "You two used to think it was funny," Willem said, looking hurt. "And how funny will it be when you scare the wrong person and get a bullet in the face?" she asked. "You might be stronger than Homo sapiens, you might heal faster, but you're not immortal. You can die if your head's blown off. It's not only silver bullets or fire that kills us; anything that severs the spine will do." "Come on, Viv. Don't worry," Willem said gently. "We'd get them first, honest."

"Sure you will." I spoke finally. Vivian groaned "That's exactly what I am worried about. This is the same shit that got our home burned and my father, aunt and uncle killed." Her words made me shudder.

"I cant do this anymore. I'm going to bed. Night Vivie love you." I told her as I got up and walked back in. I noticed the house was quiet and everyone had left thankfully.

I ran up the stairs flinging my door open. I threw my self belly first onto the bed burying my face into a pillow.

"UGH I hate people!" I screamed into it although it only came out as a muffled whisper.

"You don't mean that."

I lifted up my head to see Gabriel resting on my window seat.

"Gabriel please leave. My head hurts and all I want is to got to sleep." Before I knew it he was walking out my door.

"Well that was easy." I remarked burying my head in my pillow again.

"Not quite." Gabriel told her entering her room again.

"Go away I'm going to sleep."

"You can't."

"Excuse me?" I asked finally looking at him.

"Here." he handed me a Dr. Pepper and some pain killers. I was to happy about the pain killers to ask why. I quickly gulped down two painkillers and drank the soda.

"And you aren't going to bed your on the wrong side." I furrowed my brow at him confused. "You sleep on the left that's the right." he informed me sitting at the foot of my bed. I looked down and he was right, Well damn.

I quickly rolled over and immediately felt sleepier. Ah good old lefty.

"What exactly do you want?" asked in between a yawn. The man might have gotten me pain killers but he still had yet to leave.

"Thank you," I quirked an eyebrow at that. Gabriel isn't the kind of person to thank you without a very good reason.. "for quieting the girls and sending them to the kitchen."

"No problem, they are good kids you know? They were just dealt bad cards." I told him. I used baby-sit them. I started when I was thirteen and did so although up until the fire. They had never caused me any trouble. Each of them were actually very smart to and had their own talents. Lizabeth the oldest by twenty minutes was always the best reader. She was able to read at a fifth grade reading level at just six. Ellie, the middle child, was a very good singer and loved to do so all the time. Isabella or Isa as most called her was the youngest and loved to bake. They were definitely a blast to baby-sit.

"They miss you." He said staring out my window.

"I will try to visit them sometime then." I whispered beginning to drift to sleep. Before I knew it I was out.

Gabriel stood up and grabbed the throw blanket off the window seat and laid it over her. "Goodnight, _Cynthia_." He whispered kissing her forehead.

* * *

I really want to re-do the triplets because I think they have lots of potential

And thank you **Artemis450** for make this story one of your Favorites.

~Love Toxic


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Concert

"Gabriel! NO!" I jolted forward gasping for air. Sweat caked my body in sheets. My hair was matted to my face as I tried to move my bangs so that I could see clearly. I looked down at myself, my skin was on fire and I was still fully dressed from last night only covered by a throw blanket . Standing up I groggily walked to the bathroom where I then stripped and dived into a cold shower letting the water just wash over me and cool my skin. As I began to wake up I recalled my dream.

It had taken place at night in a clearing in the middle of the woods. Wind blew gently rustling the grass below my paws and the trees above me. In front of me The Ordeal was taking place. It was down to the final three some grey wolf I didn't recognize, Raul, and Gabriel.

Gabriel had just finished taking out the grey wolf, but before he was able to regain his balance Raul jumped at him from out of no where sending him to the ground. Gabriel was able to kick him away but his shoulder was bleeding profusely and he was swaying more then he should have Raul took advantage and jumped forward again quickly snapping Gabriel's neck. I had woken up hearing the sharp snap of his neck. The sound was dreadfully deafening.

Once my skin had cooled and the sweat was washed away I switched it to lukewarm and began my usual routine.

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it securely around my body and walked back to my room I looked at the clock to see that It had just turned nine. I sighed moving to my closet to decide what to wear. Viv did say it would be hot out. So I won't want a long sleeved anything. Before I could elaborate on any other clothes Vivian walked in to my room.

"Good morning Cyn good to see your up, moving, and not dressed." She greeted grabbing my arm.

"What are you doing and why are glad I'm not dressed?" I asked confused. It's always weird when your cousin says something like that, and troublesome very troublesome.

"Because you aren't wearing your own clothes." she told me as if it was normal. She then began to drag me away by my left hand to her room.

"Oh for the love of the moon no! This is like in scary movies when the killer takes the unknowing victim to there lair!" I said gripping the towel with my right hand.

"Oh hush it isn't like I'm going to kill you. I'm simply letting you borrow an outfit." she informed as we made our way to her bed.

The bed contained what I assumed would be her outfit because of the skirt length. My brow furrowed _where's my outfit? _

" Go try it on it should fit perfectly."

"What no way. That's your skirt. I'm not wearing that skirt." I spoke shaking my head profusely. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with skirts but this skirt was one of Viv's and all her skirts our very short and that's okay you know for _Viv_. I however do not have legs like her, there is no way I can pull that skirt off.

"Oh come on you will look great and besides you are in need of some romance." she shook her head pointedly.

"But I-" _she seriously cut me off _"But I'm your favorite cousin and you love me and you want me to be happy. That," she pointed to the skirt "being worn by you would make me happy."

"Oh that is so low." I snarled narrowing my eyes at her. "That shirt is going to make look like a present."

"A very sexy present." she said handing me the outfit.(on profile). I groaned but grabbed the clothes and went to my room to get dressed. I threw on the clothes and moved to my vanity were I began to blow dry my hair once it was dry and laying over my shoulders straight I applied eyeliner and mascara. I slipped on some bracelets and my necklace. I then moved to my closet to find some shoes. Deciding that if Viv was going to make me wear a skirt to a concert then I was going to wear converse. _I'm such a rebel. _I grabbed a white bag and headed down the stairs.

"Your closet." Viv grabbed her tiny best purse from the hall table. "I'm waiting outside." I snorted knowing she was referring to what she was wearing.

"Ugh where did she get that mouth!" Esme fumed.

"It was kind of funny." I remarked grabbing a quick cup of coffee.

"You look good though Cyn. Don't tell me you have a meat boy to." she commented nudging me lightly.

"Um no, but Viv picked out so." I responded rinsing out my mug. "I will see you later Aunt Esme." I kissed her cheek before exiting the house. The truth was Esme and Viv were exactly alike they just didn't want to see it.

"So what car does he drive?" I asked as we stood waiting for this Aiden bloke. Couple cars had driven by and none were him and Viv was getting antsy.

"Um I'm not-" before she finished a giant yellow bug squeaked to a halt in front of their house. Aiden removed his sunglasses and smiled lazily out the window at Viv.

"Like it?" he asked, patting the side of the car.

"Like it?" Viv said. "I'm not even sure what it is."

"Volkswagen Beetle," he answered.

I looked at the car realizing exactly what 'it' was. "Circa 1972." I added questioningly.

"Yeah it sends my father right up the wall - not only is it imported, but it's the sort of car 'those damn hippies' used to drive. A girl who knows her cars and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Viv's cousin, Cyn and my dad really liked cars." I told him not completely lying my dad DID like cars, but I mainly knew from babysitting the triplets. At the time Gabriel was going to school to get a degree in mechanics so he always had text books or magazines about cars laying around and I would look at them when the girls were asleep but their parents weren't home yet.

"I like the dragon on the door." Viv commented pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, Jem did it for me." His eyes widened. "Hey, maybe you could paint something, too. You're an artist."

Viv stroked her lower lip and I couldn't help but smile at my cousins seduction.

"Maybe."

He grinned. "Hop in, we'll be late." Viv and I walked to the passenger side and got in the car. The car smelled of banana and old plastic. There was a book called Witchcraft for Tomorrow on the floor. It was rather repulsing since I for one hated bananas but hey whatever works for him. I ignored any couple things in the front seat but once we picked up his friend Quince any of that ceased.

When we arrived at the university the parking lot was packed. Once Aiden was finally able to park we began to weave our way through everything.

"There's Kelly," Quince yelled over the music, pointing to their left. "Keh-LEY!" he boomed, waving his arms above his head. The small, dark-haired girl waved back, and two other girls camped out with her on the top cheered along with her. Me, Viv and the boys picked their way around the perimeter of the theater, trying not to step on hands, knock over bottles, or you know kicking screaming people in the.

"Women!" Quince yelled, and flung himself upon the two nameless girls, biting necks and squeezing as they exploded in giggles.

"You remember Vivian, don't you?" Aiden asked Kelly.

"Yeah," Kelly said, not bothering to look at Vivian. She wore a black T-shirt, black shorts, and low black boots.

"And this is Cyn her cousin." Aiden added gesturing towards me.

"Hi, love the boots." I greeted seeing Viv's distaste and the girl and her attire.

"Thanks." Kelly waved with a smile.

"Hey, man." A hipster with a lopsided haircut joined them. He turned out to be Jem, the dragon artist. He doled out sodas from an oversized cooler. Aiden and Viv sat down a stone ledge. I leaned my back against the leg not wanting to make my skirt any shorter.

"Jeez, they suck," a tall redhead said, climbing over a seat on my other side nodding toward the stage. "Yo, Aiden." He slapped Aiden's hand. "Go home!" his pudgy sidekick yelled at the band. Some kids behind him told him to sit down, and he made a rude gesture at them with little malice attached.

Another girl, a blonde with a nose ring, was close behind them. "Yeah, sit down, shut up, and gimme a beer," she said. _Oh I like her she is funny. _

"Christ, Bingo, you're going to get us thrown out of here," Jem complained.

"Bingo!" Aiden held out his arms to the blonde.

The Bingo leaned over and planted a fat, sisterly kiss on his forehead. "Hiya, douche bag."

Bingo noticed Vivian. "Hey, new girl." then me "and other new girl. When did we get another new girl?"

I pulled at my phone and pretended to calculate time before looking over and responding "Roughly an hour ago."

"Ah I see." Bingo shook her head. She climbed into the row in front and went back to teasing Pudgy Boy afterwards.

A crashing chord filled the air, and the band onstage filed off. Some in the crowd applauded, a few whistled, but most seemed to be of the same opinion as the redhead. "Vi-sions, Vi-sions, Vi-sions," some kids in front chanted, impatient for the next act, and others took up the call, but no new band came out. Instead, fuzzy loud rock blurted out from a nearby speaker. They were quiet pissed by that move and continued chanting.

"You go to Wilson?" Some girl asked, I don't know her name.

"Yeah, she does," answered the redheaded boy. Vivian and I were surprised he knew. After all we were loners.

"Who do you guy's hang with?" the girl asked.

"No one really," Viv answered.

"I've seen you with those hard-core types down by the park," Kelly said, a sneer in her voice.

"You mean the Five," Viv answered.

"Is that what they call themselves?" Kelly laughed.

"It's what our family calls them." Vivian said.

"We all grew up together." I added sipping on a coke that Jem had handed me.

"You're related to them?" Kelly asked, seeming shocked.

"They're cousins, sort of." Viv said with a shrug.

"Ooh, they're cute," said the other girl." Especially that one with the little beard."

"Stay away from him; he bites." Viv pointed out causing me to smirk. Poor girl had no clue what she was calling cute.

"He is bitchy to, like bitchier then me bitchy and I can very bitchy so that is pretty bitchy." I said shaking my head. Viv raised and eyebrow. "I wanted to see how many times I could say bitchy in one sentence." I informed with a shrug.

"I like other new girl she is funny!" Bingo shouted from the front row. _Oh thank you darling._

Two boys in baggy shorts, high-tops, and loud T-shirts showed up and slapped hands with the other boys. "This is Vivian," Aiden said, slinking a firm arm of ownership across Viv's shoulders in response to their covetous gazes. I didn't like that at all she wasn't a trophy but Viv seemed to love it so I would move on. "and Cyn." he spoke gesturing towards me.

"Sup?" I said running a hand through my hair bored of introductions.

"Does that make you a sinner or something. Nice thing to name your kid." a boy with black hair said smirking.

"Was that attempt at a flirt if so, honey you failed and it's actually short for Cynthia, but if you call me that I will rip out your vocal cords. Just so you know." I said dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh did I forget to mention she bites too because she does." Viv told Aiden laughing. I flashed a smile showing my teeth to emphasize the biting part.

"Oh I like both new girls." Bingo shouted again from the front.

"Welcome to the Amoeba," one of the boys said.

"The Amoeba?" Viv asked Aiden.

"The gang," he said, tossing his hand to indicate all around. "My people. A large amorphous mass that keeps on changing size, hasn't much apparent use, sometimes makes you sick, and occasionally breaks off into smaller parts that act exactly like the parent." _Hm fun._

Kelly stood up. "We're going to the bathroom." Ah now I get it; Kelly was head bitch and Aiden alpha. Viv was messing with another head bitch's alpha; this was going to be fun.

Right after the girls filed back from the bathroom a cheer went up from the crowd and Vivian automatically looked at the stage. Six figures in motley colors pranced out, grabbing instruments and mikes. The fuzzy loudspeakers cut off mid-phrase and in seconds the air was laced with live music.

It wasn't my kind of music I was into the Alternative, Metal, Screamo pretty much anything rock, This music, however, was light, jingly, and airy, full of love. I preferred music with a little more depth then that.

When the rest of the crowd stood I drifted to the side out of everyone's way. I didn't fit in here. Viv did ,she had Aiden, sure but not me. God I didn't fit in anywhere did I? I was a loner of loner's. I didn't belong in any pack; my pack or this pack. The human part of me didn't care I was okay with that, but the _loupe garoux _in me hated it. It was lost and it wanted to be found it wanted to belong and it didn't.

The feeling of being alone surrounded by people was a dark abyss and it wanted out. I wanted out. WE wanted out.

I text Viv that I was leaving and began to claw my way through the crowd.

Once out I began to walk about maybe I would do some retail therapy.

I walked down the row of shops near the university and made fun of some awful looking manikins. Some colors look good together they just really shouldn't be worn as clothes. As I window shopped I decided to stop by star bucks and get double chocolate chip frap before continuing on. When of star bucks I saw a jewelry store across the street that looked promising. I jogged over to it bag and drink in hand. When I walked I went over to the counter to browse. The first thing that caught my eye was a collection of necklaces with a four leaf clover charm I smirked at it remembering how the triplets used to love hunting them in the yard during spring. That's when I realized I had missed their birthday. Fuck my life dude. I missed them turn 8-years-old. Crap I immediately pulled out my credit card waving over the lady at the other end of the counter.

"Okay so I need 4 of these necklaces." I informed the women as she pulled out the case.

"What shades would you like miss?"

"Um let's do the emerald color, dark purple not the light one the ruby color and the sapphire." I said pointing at each.

"Quite and order who you shopping?" she inquired pulling out the necklaces.

"Triplets." I told her sipping at my coffee.

"Oh you seemed a little young for kids."

"Oh no no no I have never birthed a child thank you. I used to baby-sit them and I missed their 8th birthday." I responded glumly.

"I'm sure they will love these."

"I hope. Don't box the blue please, since these are for eight year olds, do you have like a decorative box to put them in instead of case."

"Of course." Once I had officially purchased the necklaces and placed mine, the blue, on I began to head to their house which wasn't to far from here.

I knocked on the door softly hoping someone was home. To my luck their mother Donna answered the door.

"Cyn, what brings you here." she asked letting me in the door.

"I was actually doing a bit of shopping when I realized I missed the girls' birthday and felt really bad so picked them up something."

"Yes they were upset but it was partially my fault,"

"It wasn't. Just because you decided to stop having me baby-sit doesn't mean I couldn't come see them. Especially on their birthday." I assured. She had every right to spend more time with them when her husband died. It's what a good mother would do.

"Thank you. They are right upstairs if you want to head up." I shook my head and made my way up the stairs to find the girls watching _Boomerang_. _If there was one thing I would teach them it would be that the classics meant everything._

"Hello girls." I greeted surprising them.

"Cyn!" they shouted running up and hugging me I bent down unable to keep up all four of our weights.

"Now girls," I started pulling back "I forgot something very important last month."

"Our birthday." They rang out sadly.

"I did which is why I come bearing gifts." I laughed they gasped excitedly beginning to bounce happily.

"What is it?" Isa asked curiously.

"Is it a book?" Lizabeth begged.

"Of course not it's a c.d." Ellie corrected.

"Even better it's jewelry." I handed each their own box "Now I have one too they are four leaf clovers for luck and to represent all four of us. I want you, each of you to promise me you will always wear these and remember that no matter what there are three other people out there who will love you unconditionally forever."

"_Forever_?" Lizabeth asked.

"_Forever_." I conformed helping Ellie put hers on.

"Okay girls big hug." I said opening my arms up wide. "I have got to get going." They hugged me goodbye before I went downstairs and out the door.

"What a surprise seeing you here."

"Gabriel, still living with mommy?" I asked cheekily.

"Just fixing her car actually, Cynthia." Gabriel said wiping the grease off his hand.

"Ah I see well that sounds like. I have to get going though."

"Really well love the skirt." he smirked eyeing my very revealing outfit.

_Oh dear Vivie I'm going to kill you now._

* * *

_Okay some might call this a bit of a filler but it was necessary for you to get to understand Cyn. She is so very **Self-Loathing **and really see that and points out by literally saying is two separate people. Human Cyn and wolf Cyn and I think Blood and Chocolate is really about realizing that they can both be one. So that's what this story kind of represents and I hope by the end of this story Cyn does become just ONE person to you so that's my goal so far._

_I added a little Gabriel scene because I just couldn't resist._

_Review and Follow_

_~Love Toxic_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next few days of my life were rather strange Viv woke up without me and would make us leave early so she could hang out with Aiden. So subsequently we were spending less and less time together since I for one didn't fancy third wheel status.

Sadly enough Kelly and the other two unknown girls stopped hanging around the rest of Aiden's little gang and I was so looking forward to head bitch power struggle. Maybe next time. _Sad face_.

The less time till full moon, the quicker the change, the less control; and the night Earth's sister loomed round and whole there was no choice a _loup garoux _must change no matter what. I like control though it keeps the balance. But Saturday, the pack would gather and she would to even if she didn't belong she did after all have a certain image to protect.

"That was the last agreement. The Ordeal is on." Rudy spoke pulling me out of my thoughts.

"It can't be this full moon," Esme said.

Rudy sat down at the table with them. "I know. Orlando says that by law we have to allow a full month in case others want to come from afar." "So it's July then," I inquired drinking my coffee "June thirteenth?" "Sounds right." Rudy shook his head. "I wish it wasn't so far away, though." He finished his coffee and stood up. "Got to get to work."

"Me too, can one of you wash up for me?" Esme stood up leaving without an actual answer.

I began picking up dishes and cleaning up while Viv went to get ready.

The day went by with uneventfully but I did discover Viv was lying to Aiden about being grounded so he wouldn't get suspicious of her ditching anti-prom which I was more than happy about. You see if Viv goes I go it's her unspoken golden rule.

Come Saturday though I broke her golden rule was going to run with the pack up at a state park Viv was going to stay home she apparently wants to be alone tonight. Which is just fine with me I'm not going to force her but unlike her I preferred to at least pretend I was happy where I was it made it easier. I was currently wearing shorts and a hoodie as I climbed out the window onto the roof where Viv was standing yelling at the five.

"Come on, Viv. We're gonna have a great time." Rafe beckoned with a claw. "The moon feels good on your back, Viv."

Viv laughed derisively. "It's not the moon you picture on my back. Go visit your head-banger sluts and see what they think of you with your fur on. They probably won't notice the difference."

Gregory's pointy grin got wider at that suggestion and Ulf giggled. Great Moon, I thought. Willem looked up with huge, disappointed eyes. "Aw, Viv. You never come anymore. The rabbits are getting sassy. One poked its tongue out at me last night." Viv seemed to soften slightly. She, Willem, and me used to have the best times rabbit hunting.

"Another time, okay, Willi? But not full moon." Rafe put his arm around Gregory's shoulders.

"Come on then. That bitch is too stuck up to hang with us anymore. She prefers meat-boys. Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?" he yelled up at her.

"Watch your tongue Rafe!" I shouted back flipping off the roof. "Me and Viv might pull it out one of these days dear moon knows I want to." I informed.

Willem shot Viv an apologetic glance, and Gregory blew her a kiss. Finn nudged Ulf in the rear with a boot, making him squeak.

"Jeez Finn don't be a little bitch." what can I say they bring out the bitch in me, honestly.

When we reached the gloom of the woods Rafe tossed his shirt in the air and Finn tipped forward to stand on his paws. Viv sat on the porch roof, allowing them plenty of time to leave. They usually ran toward the city to find mischief in the urban debris; I would run upstream until I reached the rest of the pack where I would mingle like a good little wolf should. Tonight their would be lots of rough housing but they would call it practice for the ordeal, of course. I watched as the others began to shift in to their furs and smirked. No matter what they had done or caused they always seemed to do it because they wanted their true forms so much I could only wish I would one day want the change so much. Nights like tonight it was always hard to tell since the moon sent all of us into a frenzy for our furs but I never knew if it was because I truly wanted it or if it was because I had to want it.

I swiftly pulled off my clothes while my muscles slowly tightened uncontrollably. As my form began to shift and mold I fell to my hands and knees. I breathed in the sent of the crystal river and swaying trees as my fur came over me and a howl ripped from my lips. I leaped forward across the river. I began to run along it feeling the soft soil beneath my paws as the water flowed next to me with the swollen moon above washing away all annoyances and worries as my instincts began to take over and I slowly began to truly feel the wonderful high that the night brought onto me. The air whooshed and whiz when I picked up pace heading to the clearing the pack would be at no doubt already biting and howling at anything and everything.

Sure enough they were all there some wrestling others running in different directions. I closed my eyes and listened to find that many were running down a large stretch of woods. I continued to hone in on my senses as I felt someone come stand beside me I looked up to see that it was Esme who nudged me with her muzzle in greeting. I nodded at her before taking off running knowing that she would follow after. I ran into a maze of fallen tree jumping over them not turning back to see who else was with Esme although there was someone. There was to much movement behind me for it to be just one person.

Diving to my right and rolling I landed beside a stream where I stopped and looked up howling softly. It was fairly windier than usual especially for mid-May but I rather enjoyed it. The wind picked up my fur and jostled it lightly as I began to turn back to see that Esme and the other wolf I didn't recognize had stopped a little ways back. I began to run back not realizing exactly how far we had run but psh posh.

Arriving back I couldn't shake the need to laugh at the scene in front of. Gabriel and Bucky were currently locked in a very unique fighting position it was compromising at the least. Growls erupted from Bucky drawing some of the others attention as Gabriel pushed him into the ground as he lay on his back. Bucky shoved him off him though no worries. Gabriel went into the air and landed on his feet with a smile spread across his muzzle. Bucky got back on his feet shaking his body sending dirt grass into the air that had stuck to him. I shook my head at the scene before going to find Rudy since I had yet to see him. I began running to the West where I caught his scent wafting from. I found him near the stream I head stopped at earlier that runs throughout these woods in nearly every direction ands ends up at the river that actually runs into are backyard.

I ran up next to him to see him staring up at the swollen moon. I nudged his neck causing him to look down at me questionably. I nudged him again swiping the water with my paw flinging water in his face. I smiled at him before running off before he could do anything. I figured that was my official mingling of the night and read home as the air flew around me you couldn't help but feel like nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Extra long chapter tomorrow I promise and my first time writing with her in wolf form so plz go easy on me this chapte

~Love Toxic


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Birthday

The end of my junior year came went with nothing new. I went on living all the same getting exempt from semester exams for my straight A's. Viv and Aiden, much to the packs dismay, were still rather close but he was going on vacation which meant I got Viv for her birthday which I was all to happy about. What Viv always spends her birthday with me not the damn Amoeba.

I had ordered a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza for me and a meat-lover for Viv along with a couple 12 packs of coke and a little whiskey as well since Viv does like her alcohol. Her presents, which I went a tinny over board with, all sat under the coffee table to be opened at 8 sharp as usual two hours after the official festivities had begun. I dressed in a fun outfit deciding to try on some new extensions I had recently purchased. I ran downstairs setting everything out in the living room where we would lounge dance and sing are heart out to our fave bands and end it with a horror film after presents. I was our new tradition after the fire.

"Oh damn Cyn loving the hair." Viv said running down and giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek before opening a 12 pack and grabbing her and I a coke before we could sit down the door bell rang.

"Can one of you that it's my date." Esme yelled from upstairs. I opened it figuring the birthday girl should save her energy. To my surprise and horror it was the Five.

"Oh hey Midget we thought we would come to see Viv." he grabbed a piece of the green in my hair, "Or is it wood nymph now?" Ulf raised an eyebrow. I smirked with a shrug.

"More like pest." Rafe growled pushing past me.

"Hey don't hate appreciate!" I yelled after him pointing to my back as I let the other boys in.

Esme ran down the stairs, giggling. "A woman should have plenty of men around on her birthday," she declared.

"Just great now I have to order more pizza!" I huffed as I went into the kitchen to make the call ordering a couple more pizzas and some cheesy bread. I stepped into the living room to see Gabriel.

"Gabriel." Her voice was suddenly husky. "Come to take me somewhere good." She crooned the last word.

"Actually Cynthia invited me." He looked at me with a smirk everyone gapped at me evidently appalled.

"Like hell I did-"

"Language" Esme interrupted.

"Well I didn't, Gabriel deliberately tripped me at the store when I was getting stuff to make the cake and that's the only reason he even knew Viv's birthday was today." I snarled irritably remembering the incident. I cracked the eggs and had to go but new ones. I always get stuff to make the cake from scratch. I used to always help Esme bake the cake back when we were younger.

Everyone shrugged off my annoyance and began to dance and mingle as music streamed through the large house. I had been dancing with Viv when our song 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance, my favorite band, came on.

"Oh snap!" we shouted together as we started to sing.

"They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you!" Viv started off.

"Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you, son so they can watch all the things you do!" I sung in her face as we began to jump up and down.

"Because the drugs never work" Viv

"They're gonna give you a smirk 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean!" Me

"They're gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds another cog in the murder machine!" Viv did a front flip off the ledge of the fire place. I winked at her to assure her that I would show her up in my next part.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me they could careless as long as someone'll bleed so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!" I ran backwards onto the back of my lounge chair and pointed at myself at me and back flipped off landing gracefully with a bow.

Vivian moved to stand behind the couch where the others were sitting watching except Gabriel who was leaning against the door frame of the living room with his stupid smirk. She leaned down putting an arm around William and Finn "The boys and girls in the clique the awful names that they stick you're never gonna fit in much, kid but if you're troubled and hurt what you got under your shirt will make them pay for the things that they did!"

I put a hand on my hip and waved my finger around theatrically "They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me they could care less as long as someone'll bleed so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me."

"Ohhh yeah!" Viv moved towards me pumping her fist with acceptance.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me they could careless as long as someone'll bleed so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

"All together now!" Viv screamed at me.

"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me they could care less as long as someone'll bleed so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!" We shouted together. We both fell to the floor in hysterics once we finished. Everyone ate pizza and continued to sing and dance. I had just finished rubbing down Artemis down who had just come in from her evening walk 8 o'clock rolled around. I stuck my fingers in my mouth whistled loudly getting everyone's attention as well as grumbles.

"If you would all find a seat it is present time. My presents are last, because I may have a little overboard this year but hey you only turn 17 once." I said with shrug taking my seat.

"Cyn you always go over board when it comes to Viv." Esme said sitting next to Gabriel on the couch to my left.

"Hey I only get one Vivian I might as well spoil her. Besides she got me that new signature Mikey way bass for my birthday." Yeah I play bass but not very well, yet I'm still learning how to move my hands efficiently. You see I have really small hands so it's harder to play a guitar let alone a bass.

"Okay then I guess our presents can go first." Finn said dumping them out across the coffee table.

Vivian groaned when she found a scant, lacy slip. "Don't tell me," she said. "You went shoplifting at Victoria's Secret." The Five collapsed into hysterics, and Willem pushed another gift into her hands. Esme and the boys howled with laughter as Vivian opened box after box of provocative gauzy underwear.

"Oh Cyn these would so match your eyes." Viv joked holding them out to me.

"Honey if someone got the chance to see those they wouldn't notice that they matched my eyes they'd be a little preoccupied." I informed; lazily cleaning out my nails. Everyone began to roll at that one including Gabriel although his laugh was more distinct and rougher in my opinion.

"Well, you will be pleased to know my presents are far more pleasant." I spoke after the laughter died down grabbing the presents from under the table.

"A little overboard?" Gabriel questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

"Okay so maybe a lot overboard." I told him sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

The first bag Viv opened were a pair of red wedges and an American flag scarf. "Those are specifically for the Fourth of July." I informed Viv and I always wore different colors on Fourth of July. I wore Blue and white where as she wore red and white it was another one of are traditions that had been around since we were little.

"Kinda like the Union Jack scarf you wore last year." Viv smiled at me recalling my outfit last year.

"What can I say I love the Brits and our political system might be better if we still were a part of Britain." Everyone rolled their eyes at my obvious love for England.

Next came a purple scarf and slippers that I bought just because they were cute. Then she opened a panda bear phone case. "Yay!" Viv hugged me excitedly. She accidentally broke her old case last month when it fell out of her hand while she was making out with Aiden after sending a quick text. The next few were just pillows and some rings. The last one however had a bit more significant value it was a silver heart locket with intricate swirls that opened up to a picture of us on one side and on the other side was 'Cyn loves you' .

"Aw I love you to Cyn." She hugged me tightly as I helped her put it on.

"You better love me." I poked at her neck pointedly.

"I still think are presents were better." Ulf said crossing his arms. "Yeah right." I huffed sarcastically crossing my arms over my chest in the same manner.

"Doesn't matter it's time for more dancing!" Esme sang grabbing Gabriel's arm and pulling up from the couch I went to the back to grab the cake that I had made for Viv. It was a giant cupcake cake. The giant part meant it was rather heavy. Well shit.

"Um can someone come help carry the cake?" I asked towards the living room entrance. I heard Gabriel call I got it and he waltzed in and came next me and grabbed the cake.

"Wow, you really out did yourself." He complimented as he looked down at me. Damn me and my shortness. I must always look so weak and fragile.

"Thanks." I said as we walked back to the others. I fell to my knees laughing at the sight I saw. Viv was hovering over Rafe who was groveling on the ground holding his crotch. Rafe glared at me icily.

"Oh go fuck yourself." I responded flipping him off.

"Language!" Esme shouted from a corner obviously bored once Gabriel disappeared.

"Whatever. Cake time!" I shouted as Gabriel placed the cake down and inserted a 1 and a 7 candle at the top. We all sang happy birthday rather clumsily to Viv.

After cake and ice cream everyone filed out and Viv took her gifts upstairs leaving me alone cleaning up the living room. Not that I really minded it gave something to do, but when I when I came back to the living room after grabbing a trash bag I did a major double take. There stood Gabriel gathering up trash and putting it all in a pile.

"Oh I thought you um left." I spoke confused on why he was still here and cleaning up my house.  
He grabbed the garbage bag from me and continued to put all the  
trash I joined in and it took maybe five minutes to finish what should have taken me an hour.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help but why are you still here?" I asked sitting down in my lounge chair as Gabriel sat in the one next to me.

"I just wanted to tell you that I didn't mean to trip you the other day. I wasn't watching what I was doing." He spoke gruffly fiddling with his hands almost nervously. What the hell? Gabriel wasn't the nervous type or the apologetic type for that matter. Well at least the Gabriel I know now isn't. "Um I should probably go." He stood up and headed to the front door.

"Oh right." I got up and showed him out. Much to my surprise he leaned forward at the and brushed our lips together sending a chill down my spine. Wait I don't get chills!

"I will see you around Cynthia." He waved getting on his motorcycle and driving off.

And why did his lips warmth seem to linger on my lips. I'm not some lame school girl. I repeat what the hell?

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the delay I have had some family issues but no worries I will try to update sooner._

_Round of applause to my lovely Olivia for making Cyn's outfit for this chapter_

**New Followers and Favorites:**

_Thank you to_

**kattenalice**

**ashermajin**

**foxy-gusta**

**AzazelLuciferDeathCrowley**

_~Love Toxic_


	7. Chapter 7

~In Loving Memory Of Nancy Stone~

The Most Amazing, Loving, and Caring Women I Have Ever Had The Honor Of Knowing

* * *

Come Fourth of July Vivian was plain giddy at the return of her boyfriend Aiden I on the other was exhausted. With summer, bringing longer and shorter, yet hotter, nights that kept me from sleeping. I would get a few hours of sleep and then I would wake up soaked in sweat from a dream. Lately a lot of my dreams centered on The Ordeal and Gabriel, which frustrated me to no end. I hated him had since I was fifteen so why was it I dreamt about him? I will tell you why, because the world hates me and wants me to suffer by giving me cruel and unusual punishments.

"Hey Cyn, are you almost ready to go?" Vivian shouted from her room. Speaking of cruel and unusual punishments, I get to celebrate my Fourth of July with my cousin… and her boyfriend. Yeah I do not exactly like being third wheel.

"Uh yeah just let me feed Artemis!" I hollered back. Grabbed my purse and called Artemis to eat. After giving her a quick rub down I headed towards the door were Viv stood talking to Aiden.

"Oh hey Cyn, this is my cousin Michael. He's in town for a week." He informed me with a wave. Michael was a rather cute guy he looked tall or at least he looked taller than I did with shaggy black hair and hazel eyes with tan skin.

"Just call me Mikey." He said holding his hand out for me I shook it gently rather aware of the sweat on the tan hand. He must be nervous meeting two new girls for the first time, especially Viv and me. Viv with her killer looks and me and my supposed intimidating look it must be annoying.

"Right well I'm Cyn and although I would love to just stand here and talk at my doorstep we should probably head to the festival because if I miss my fireworks I going to have kill someone." I said stepping out the door between the two males dragging Viv with me.

"Okay okay little miss hyper active-"

"So help me god if you call me a midget I will kill you." I growled stopping in front of her.

"What, you love being short why would you have cared?" Aiden asked grabbing Viv's hand.

"Because our dear Vivian has caused my ever lovely 'cousins' to hang around more and they always call me that or pixie but same shit." I informed.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't me to." She said with a shrug. "Hey guys lets go around back next to the river." She suggested. We all agreed since all the good parking spots would already be taken.

I ran next to Mikey who could run rather fast, much faster than Aiden at least who was somewhere behind us with Viv. Viv is wearing heels though otherwise she would be up her with us.

When it came time to scale a fence into an alley I flew over it landing sloppily for show. Mikey vaulted over using one arm but landed rather easily stepping back into stride with my run as we continued our trek to the field. We arrived at the field before Viv and Aiden.

"Hey Cyn, looking good." Tyler said.

"Oh good Ty, I see you remember the rule." I smirked at him taking a seat on an empty blanket.

"I know no calling you by your first name I got that the first time you threatened me." He nudged me with his foot from above me.

"You're such a good boy." I mock cooed giving him a thumbs up.

"O like MG is that you Mikey! When did you move back?" Giggler number three screeched causing my ears to ring.

"Um hi…."

"Oh it's Trish; we used to go out when you still lived her!" Hm not only did giggler number three have a name, but Mikey used to live here wonder why he moved away.

"Right Trish. I'm sorry it has been a long time. You look really different." probably meaning she wasn't getting bad spray tans and awkwardly blonde hair dos. At least the kid had some sort of taste.

"Hey you two ran fast. It must run in the family or something." Aiden said sitting down with Viv. Yeah sort of, I laughed inwardly. Only if he knew the truth.

"If you think we run fast in flats and wedges you should see us in combat boots or converse." I joked with a smirk. Aiden simply chuckled as began nuzzle up into his neck. Normally I didn't mind Viv and Aiden's lovey-dovey crap, but at that moment, I felt a twist in my stomach as its acids began to churn. "Hey Ty, pass me a drink would you?" I asked faintly thankfully noticed the shake in my usually strong voice.

Then Bingo and Jem showed up, arguing loudly about which bands sucked. They soon got everyone involved.

"So what do you two think of The Purge?" Jem asked me and Viv with a raised brow.

"Bunch of whiners," Viv answered. "They should be drowned to put them out of their misery."

One of the gigglers shrieked indignantly and Quince roared with laughter. This started a completely new round of the argument. The rum made Vivian feel lazy and indulgent. She actually agreed with Kelly once.

"Oh hush already My Chemical Romance could kick all of there asses even if they were blind and deft." I pitched rather annoyed about one of the giggler's comments on their supposed "lame" attitude. She had a lame attitude little bitch.

"Um I'm just going to go grab a bite from a concession stand before the fireworks." I stood up stretching lightly with my drink in hand.

"Oh um I will come with you!" Mikey piped up prying Trish off his arm as he jolted to his feet.

"Okay. Hey Viv want anything?" I asked.

"Nah I'm good, but hurry wouldn't want you to kill anyone." Viv joked mocking my statement from earlier tonight. I muttered a whatever before running off to a booth for some food.

"So Aiden said you Viv are real close you guys like live together or something?" Mikey asked trying to make small talk I presume.

"Yep best cousin ever. We grew up together virtually inseparable since birth although I'm older by like months only." I wasn't sure why I was telling him so much, but I found that I didn't really care.

"That's cool. I and Aiden used to be like that before I moved."

"What changed?" I asked genuinely curious since I couldn't imagine Viv and me growing apart just because of distance.

"I don't know. My dad got transferred to a different job so we moved I started playing football and Aiden resent me for it I guess."

"Well that's stupid." I couldn't believe Aiden would be so petty.

"No it wasn't that I play a sport. It's just Aiden's dad always sort of liked me more and when I started football and all Aiden did was lay around and write his dad became a total dick always telling Aiden to be more like me. Which I guess should be a compliment but it strains our relationship a lot especially when I come and visit." He fiddled with his jacket obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

"Oh I think I get it now." I told him as we got in line.

"Oh Cynthia what a surprise." I groaned mentally face palming myself. Me and my bad luck I swear.

"Gabriel." I replied nonchalantly applying my I can kill you with multitude of ways face. I have very unique faces.

"Who is this?" Mikey asked.

"Uh no one. Hey why don't we head back?"

"What about your food?"

"Don't worry about it." I told Mikey quickly.

"Nonsense. Cynthia you look a little pale." Gabriel said looking worried. I moaned inwardly just great. I knew he was right though I had hardly eaten at all today. "Here Mikey I will take her off your hands you can go on back to your friends I will keep an eye on her."

"Okay is that alright Cyn?"

"Yeah go on tell Viv I will only be a second." He nodded his head before walking off in the direction we had come from. As soon as he was out of view I whirled around Back handed Gabriel in the back of the head sharply.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shrieked hitting him in the chest.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You look like your going to pass out and since when did you have a boyfriend?"

"Excuse me? Mikey isn't my boyfriend!" The guy was cute and all but, he definitely wasn't my type.

"Oh." Gabriel sighed feeling rather stupid.

"Yeah you idiot," I hit him again "not that it's any of your business."

"Ow would stop that you hit really hard you know?" He smirked at me draping an over my shoulder I quickly shoved it off.

"Whatever." I huffed stepping up to order with Gabriel right next to me.

"Lovers quarrel?" The concession lady asked with a smile.

"We are so not lovers." I disagreed crossing my arms firmly.

"Oh be nice Love." Gabriel said putting his arm around my waist.

"Well what can I get you folks?"

"One nacho, a chili cheese fry and two large Dr. Peppers please." Gabriel asked ordering for me. I would have complained but I was to shocked that he knew what to order for me still.

"That will be $11.50." The woman said taking the twenty Gabriel offered before quickly handing him back his change. "Here's you drinks will have your food in a second."

"You memorized what I order? Creeper." I muttered.

"Oh hush." He squeezed my waist lightly sending a chill up my spine as my shirt rose up slightly. I wiggled out of his grip to grab my drink before he could comment on it.

"Here you are have a good night." The women smiled at us with a nod.

"You too." I waved at her as I began to walk away. "Thanks for the food but could you not do that again?" I asked Gabriel but instead of letting him answer, I blended into the crowd rushing to the group before he could make any further comment.

"There you are! What held you up?" Viv asked. Good Mikey hadn't mentioned Gabriel I didn't want Viv to worry.

"Long line." I told her sitting down to enjoy my fries not entirely lying since I wasn't the only one with the idea to go get food before the fireworks began.

"Well you're just in time." Viv said as men began a final check before starting. That's when I noticed Aiden's absence.

In the sudden quiet, a chorus of howls echoed like a distant song in the trees beyond the portable toilets. Bingo smirked. "Someone's having fun."

"Yeah," Vivian agreed, and the fine hair on her spine prickled. She stared grimly over the heads of the crowd. "I think I need to pee, too," she announced to no one in particular. She set her bottle down. "Come with me?" Viv asked and that's when I realized if Gabriel was here than so was everyone else including the Five and Aiden was missing.

"Yeah sure." I nodded looking at her with a secret look saying I realized what she meant. I scarped the last of my fries and stood up drink in hand.

They wove through the islands of families and friends stretched out with their coolers, hampers, and kids, and tried not to step on the fingers and drinks that spread into the paths that led through the mess and out the other side. I could smell the toilets before we even came close. They'd been used all day, and now the rank stench of chemicals mixed with urine and feces made a battlefield of the air. My nose pinched in distaste as Viv skirted the metal booths stenciled with the word Port-o-let in luminous orange, looking for signs of Aiden, or of the Five.

I calmed my self with deep breaths as I began to smell through the scents till I smelt the Five's familiar and distinct scent. I swiftly headed towards it Viv in tow.

The moon was only a sliver in the western sky. The woods were deep with shadows. Somewhere behind us was an eager crowd, waiting for the night to bloom with fire, but somehow their voices were muffled by the dark. Even the crickets held their breaths. A staccato crackle came from the river - firecrackers. A dog barked far away. We stalked on tiptoes, my feet remembering paws. There was a rustling off to the right. Someone was pushing between the rhododendron bushes.

He hummed cheerfully. Viv almost breathed a sigh of relief, but then I recognized the voice. "Rafe." I muttered causing Viv to freeze.

He froze in the shadows. Something almost as big as he was flung over his shoulder. He clutched it possessively. I then placed the tune he'd been humming. It was an Oingo Boingo song. The words went walking with a dead man over my shoulder.

"What have you got there?" Viv demanded, fear fluttering in her belly. Rafe's arms tightened around his load.

"Nothing." He backed away a step.

"You shithead." She advanced on him. Her heart thumped with dread. Oh, Viv remember your scences I thought easily recognizing the blood as a dogs.

"It's mine," Rafe growled. He slid his kill from his shoulder and let it crash into old, dead leaves. He crouched, ready for combat, in front of it. Great Moon, I'm right, I thought as Viv growled still in a passionate haze apparently since the air reeked of the blood.

"I'll share if you're nice to me," he added, a new note of cunning in his voice.

"Show me," Viv coaxed. "I want to see if it's worth my time." I groaned still annoyed with the whole situation I just wanted my fireworks like very fucking year.

"Ha, you're lying, Viv," Rafe spat. His eyes glittered and narrowed with malice. "Want to see if it's your meat-boy, Viv?" The asshole was toying with her, but she took another quick step forward but he blocked her, laughing. Viv darted to the right, but Rafe was in front of her again. "Does Vivie want her plaything?" he taunted, and I just wanted to shove his pointy teeth down his throat. Viv feinted to the left; then, before he could recover, hit him head-on and knocked him down. Distantly the crowd cheered with the first thunder of fireworks. She scrambled over Rafe as he thrashed, elbowing his neck, kneeing him in the stomach, and crawled into the bushes. In an orange burst of light, she saw brown eyes already glazed over with an opalescent sheen. Brown eyes in a furred face. A large dog with its throat torn open lay on the ground. Rafe scrambled to his feet, laughing. "Had you going, didn't I?" His laughter was echoed from the trees, and the rest of the Five slunk into the clearing: Finn, Willem, Gregory, and Ulf. Their faces flickered with multicolored light for a moment, etching them with ghoulish shadows. The gaping throat of the dog hung limp as it to was illuminated by the fireworks, my fireworks.

"Smell yummy, Viv?" Rafe mocked.

"Think you might like a little taste, since it's not your boyfriend?" Viv spat a curse at him as she stood up. It was punctuated by another crash in the sky. She walked right up and knocked him flying with a cuff to the side of the face that left claw marks. Willem gasped, and Ulf ran back to the bushes giggling hysterically. Finn helped Rafe up while Gregory glanced back and forth between Vivian and Rafe, nervously licking his lips. Rafe wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand.

"Rafe don't you dare take another step." I warned everyone looked at me apparently just now realizing I was here. Dear moon am I invisible. "You two think you're different from us," he snarled. "But you're not. We know who we are and we know what we want. We do not run away from it. You're sick you think you can play human." He snapped pointing at Viv at the last bit. "Ulf, get your ass back here and help Greg carry this." The Five fell in silently behind Rafe and followed him into the woods. Only Willem looked back.

"I'm so impressed," Viv yelled after them.

I ran after them needing to let out my own little speech. "I know who I am. How dare you say I don't? I love being loup-garoux. I adore the sweet change and the beauty it brings me in the night. When I hunt, I hunt wild prey by the laws of the Goddess. I don't kill pets for the fun of it maybe you should keep that in mind next time you dumbass and no I'm on some holier than thou crusade its bloody common since." I spoke calmly but with a dark shadow of authority and anger.

Therefore, the night went on I got my fireworks not exactly as planned, but I still got them and that is all that I cared about.

* * *

New banner and outfits on my profile. Sorry for delay

~Love Toxic


	8. Chapter 8

In Loving Memory of Nancy Stone

* * *

That night after the festival Viv had stayed out in the woods with Aiden and had seen Astrid leading members of the pack on a run in the middle of Lakeview and Vivian was everything but pleased. It was currently two in the morning and she and Rudy were discussing while I sat and watched bored.

"What do you mean, tell Gabriel?" Vivian demanded.

"Why him? He hasn't won the Ordeal yet." Viv had decided not to keep quiet if she saw things going wrong again, but she obviously had not expected to tell Gabriel.

Rudy paced the living room. His sturdy compact form and firm stride was comforting. "And what did you expect me to do?"

"Talk to Astrid. Make her stop."

Rudy and I laughed bitterly. "That'll be the day." He said

"No shit!" I added earning a look from both of them.

"So why would she listen to Gabriel, then?" Vivian asked irritably.

"Because she respects him." Rudy said as I went back to petting a sleeping Artemis.

"Because she wants to screw him, you mean." Rudy stared her down with piercing gray eyes that did not appreciate Viv's comment.

"She respects him because she's afraid of him. Power is the only thing Astrid understands. She isn't sure how far he'll go." He paused. "And neither am I."

"Then why tell him?"

"As far as I can see, he's the only option we've got right now. We can't use a leader who wants to rule with his brains but not his teeth." Vivian rose to her feet.

"My father led with his brains; you mean he wasn't a good leader?"

"Vivian!" I shouted shocked at her revelation.

Rudy ran a callused hand through his hair. His eyes looked sad. "Your father was the best leader we could have had for the time we had him, but this is a time of unrest. We need a leader who understands the power of his jaws."

"I'm tired of violence." Viv growled flinging her arms out in annoyance.

Rudy nodded. "But it doesn't matter what we're tired of, we've got it all the same. We would have never moved the Five so quietly out of West Virginia if Gabriel hadn't beaten the sass out of them." Yeah, He had taken them on in the charred ruins of the inn yard when they were set on waging a stupid, hopeless war against the town. Rafe was knocked silly and the others bloodied, but not a scratch on Gabriel. He had threatened to kill any one of them that moved three paces from the convoy going to Maryland. Smeared with ashes, he had strutted afterward and I had hated him for it, even though I would have beaten the five myself if I could have. My uncle was barely dead, and Gabriel was taking control. He was not a leader; my uncle was a leader. My uncle had dignity.

"And when you all arrived," Rudy continued, "Gabriel was one of the first to get a job and put all his money toward getting others settled while he crashed on people's floors or in the woods." In addition, boy had he smelt like it, I thought. Nothing like a welder with no place to bathe.

"So you're going to support Gabriel at the Ordeal and not go for it yourself," Viv said. That peaked my interest. _She really has lost focus._

"Viv he said he wasn't moving with us why the hell would he fight in the Ordeal?"

"Yeah, guess so. Now, time for bed, Girls. Too late to do anything tonight."

"Night!" Viv and I chimed both heading to her room.

"Thanks for backing me up." Viv growled changing into her pajamas.

"Vivie you know I'm always team Vivian." I pouted jumping on to her bed where she had just laid down.

"You didn't show it." She whined with a hidden smile.

"What I'm tired I can't function when I'm tired. It's too late for this stuff!" I shouted as I exited Viv's room to enter my own room.

I quickly slid into shorts and an oversized shirt before sliding into bed next to Artemis who immediately started licking me. I laughed softly swatting her away. Once we were settled on our separate sides, I fell right asleep to tired to even consider not sleeping.

The next morning I woke up around 7:30 AM. I lay in bed for a minute contemplating the events of last night. Gabriel showed up, then The Five, then Astrid which simply led to a very colorful conversation between Rudy and Viv leaving my head rather sore and achy from all the crap. One can only take so much drama before their head implodes. I stood up groggily shuffling down stairs to find uncle Rudy standing in the kitchen with my coffee all ready to go for.

"Ugh you're a God sent!" I muttered grabbing the cup gingerly and taking a hearty sip.

"I guess we will talk to Gabriel tonight at Tooley's." Rudy said grabbing his own coffee.

"Wait us? Oh no no no I'm not going anywhere I'm going to lazy around and enjoy my summer like a normal teenager for once."

"Now you know darn well Viv can't and won't willingly talk to Gabriel without you."

"She will have you though! Come on Rudy please."

"I'm nit the one that needs you there Viv is."

"But-"

"Cyn." Rudy cut me off abruptly.

"Okay but you're taking me out to dinner!" I shouted at him as I went upstairs to do laundry and other chores until we went to Tooley's that night.

I showered and dressed around seven putting my make up swiftly before meeting Viv and Rudy outside.

Gabriel's black-and-silver motorcycle was in the parking lot of Tooley's bar, exactly as Rudy had guessed. Rudy went in to find him while Viv and I waited outside, my arms folded while she tapped her foot impatiently.

A pair of bikers in cut-off denim jackets over bare chests came out of the bar. The tall one did a double take on Viv. He grabbed his crotch and issued her a very specific invitation. The other one laughed as if that was the funniest joke he had ever heard, and his gut jiggled. Viv and I gave them the finger.

"Hey, you're not too friendly," the tall biker complained, changing direction to walk slowly toward Viv. The smile had left his face. "Ain't you got no respect?" His friend trailed him. His grin was mean. "But tell you what, maybe we could kiss and make up," said the tall biker.

"I'd rather kiss a slug," she said, her temper flaring. Viv regretted her words when she saw his hands ball into fists. His skull ring glittered ominously.

"Don't you dare take another step." I warned lowly however, the tall man, asshole, did not listen so I proceeded with my signature move. I went down low and kicked out rotating my leg and knocking him off his feet. I moved back up slamming my foot down on his stomach hearing a reassuring _clack _in response_._

"I see you've met my sister and her friend." I recognized Gabriel's throaty growl. The short biker froze, a look of panic on his face; then he turned.

"Hey, Gabe! Your sister, man. Wow. Real pretty girl. I was just telling' her. Yeah. Your sister. Wow."

"Uh, come on, Skull. We got a party to get to," his friend chimed in whom still resting beneath my foot. I growled stepping back and repositioning my arms over my chest glaring at the guy as he stood up gripping his ribcage. When they turned the corner, Gabriel and Rudy burst out laughing. "We could have handled it," Vivian said, annoyed at his amusement.

"Um actually I already had it handled and I'm pretty damn sure I broke a rib or two when I was handling it." I told them all matter of factly. Breaking bones is not an easy task.

"I know, baby," he answered, surprising me. "And any other time I would have gladly stood and watched, but Rudy tells me you've got news for me."

"I'll get my chance to smack him around another time, then," Viv said.

They walked farther out into the shadowed parking lot. "So, what's the word - little sister?" he asked. I wanted to laugh at him for keeping up that crap about Viv being his sister, but the smoldering look in his eyes made me bite back my sarcastic response.

`"Astrid led a run along the river last night," Viv spoke quickly.

"She did, did she?" His tone was casual but I could see a slight tic in his cheek. "And who was on this run?"

While she listed them he listened with head bowed, stroking the small scar on his lip.

There was silence when she had finished. Viv glanced at Rudy, but he was watching Gabriel, a worried look on his face.

Finally Gabriel spoke. "I guess I'll be paying Miss Astrid a little visit," he said softly. He looked up and his pupils caught the glare from a distant streetlight - they glowed red.

What had Viv started?

PartTwo

The next day Viv and I had done some shopping, her for paints and me to restock the fridge. Once we got home, I showered and changed into a pair of sweats. When I went downstairs, I heard Viv and Esme.

"Dad would have straightened everything out, wouldn't he?" Vivian said. "We wouldn't be in such a mess if he was around."

"I don't know." Esme spoke unsure of herself.

"Sure he would. He would know how to keep Astrid in line. He'd stop anything bad happening."

"But he didn't, did he?" Esme said. "The inn burned. People died. If he'd lived, he'd be challenged as unfit."

"That's not true!" Vivian cried, but it was true.

"You know it's true," Esme said. "In his wolf-skin he was as strong as any of them, but he was a gentle person in many ways. He'd feel so bad about failing he'd probably step aside for someone else without a fight."

"Maybe Rudy's right. We need a different kind of leader now. One who doesn't hesitate to hurt if he has to, for the good of all." She reached out a trembling finger and touched the lips of a face that would be nowhere now, ever, except on a square of Kodak paper. "But for his time," she whispered, "oh, he was the best."

As Esme spoke, I began to contemplate what Rudy had said. A leader like that _was _what we needed, but I do not believe Gabriel is the one to be that leader. I would never be able to follow him if he was alpha and Astrid or Esme were head bitch, as I knew one of them would be.

"Let's go out," Esme said abruptly, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes. "Let's cheer ourselves up." She grabbed Vivian by the shoulders, and then planted a quick kiss on her daughter's nose. "Go grab Cyn. We will treat ourselves to dinner. We deserve it. "She leaped to her feet.

"I'm right here, but I just changed into sweats." I told them stepping into the living room

"Well change out of them we'll go to Tooley's and see if any of the pack is there," Esme said.

"We can't do that," Vivian said. "We're underage."

"Nonsense," Esme insisted. "As long as you don't drink, no one's going throw you out. Especially since you two will definitely improve the decor." Esme smiled proudly at her daughter and niece. "You look just like me, Viv and you my darling are just mystical with that black hair and those icy eyes." Esme stroked the bridge of my nose playfully before me and Viv went upstairs to get dressed.

I made sure to get dressed before Viv so I could speak with Esme alone.

"Well don't we look hot today?" Esme grinned as I walked down the stairs.

"Well I do try." I flicked my hair mockingly. "Aunt Esme?"

"Hm?" She looked at me curiously.

"It's okay, to hate them. My mom, dad, and Uncle Abraham. It is okay to hate them for leaving us. For thinking that we could live without them. I hated them for months after the fire and then one day I realized that I was living and I was moving on without them, but I would have never realized that at some point if hadn't of hated. So its okay, Viv won't understand that but I do and there isn't anything wrong with it." I spoke to my aunt just before Viv started coming down the stairs.

"Watch it, Bucky," Esme warned, hand on hip, but I knew she would have been disappointed if he had not noticed.

"You ain't working' tonight," growled the owner, Terry O'Toole, from behind the bar. "What you doing' here?"

"Can't tear myself away from you, honey," Esme said, and slid oh so sweet and slinky into a chair. I saw Tooley color slightly, and saw the twitch of satisfaction on his lips.

"They ain't drinking'," he snapped, pointing at Vivian and me with a dishtowel.

Vivian shrugged. "Don't like to anyway." I said as Viv and I sat down with her mother and crossed Viv legs in a way she knew made them look a mile long.

"I know you're under twenty-one," Tooley added, as if someone had argued with him, and he began to polish the water stains vigorously off a glass no one would look at too closely anyway.

"Hi, Brenda," Esme said to the waitress who appeared. "We'd like three orders of grease on a bun with all the trimmings. A draft for me and a Shirley Temple for my baby girls."

"Make that two Cokes," Vivian said. Brenda winked.

"Want me to goose those?" Vivian shook her head.

"Nah. The old lady needs to keep her job." Me and both bust out laughing at Esme's stricken face.

"Old lady!" Esme squealed, and Brenda left giggling.

It was not until they were wiping the crumbs from their mouths that more members of the pack came drifting in, some still yawning from after-work naps, others ready to raise the devil. Tooley's was the place to go, the place to find out where the party was. Most of the wolf-kind came to our table and greeted us. There was no new leader yet, and Esme was the widowed queen. In addition, she is a tasty morsel. I could see it in the eyes of the males and the tight smiles of their mates. A female on the loose was a dangerous creature; she could challenge another bitch for a male she fancied. Some of those male eyes strayed to Vivian and I, too, and Viv preened at the thought of being a threat. She and Esme exchanged knowing looks, their lips plump, curved, and smug. I simply sat with my legs crossed with hand on my drink. The group around the TV was larger now, swelled by wolf-kind. Two were males who would run with Astrid. A cheer went up. The game had turned. I noted a couple of bikers sauntering over to their table within my per phial vision. It was the same two from the other night - Skull and his sidekick. They never learn. I looked up at the tall one, Skull, and noticed that he was leaning to one side more then normal and me very proud. The second I looked at them, they turned and headed right out the door.

Bucky came over with two of his friends - Esme's age-mates still in their prime. "Damn Cyn, honey what the hell did you do?" Bucky asked putting arm around me.

"I would love to know how a teenager scared away two of my biggest tyrants away." Tooley asked as well.

"Oh it was nothing."

"Nothing? The tall one, she knocked him off his feet and probably broke or at least badly bruised one of his ribs." Vivian said.

"Well he was perverted dick.

"That's my girl." Esme said leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"Way to go Cyn!" Bucky cheered pulling me into him.

"I know right! I was wearing combat boots too, it was perfect."

"Well I sure wouldn't want to mess with you." Tooley commented from behind the bar before heading to serve a customer.

"Come on I'm treating you, young lady, to a game of pool." Bucky said moving towards a table to set up.

"Only if I can break!"

"Fine fine." I did a small happy dance before grabbing a pool stick and chalking it up. I angled my shot straight and shot straight sinking in two solids.

"Woo I'm solid." I said turning to realize the whole bar was staring at the front door where Lucien Dafoe came stumbling through. He was a mess. Blood covered half his face and still dripped from a gash on his forehead. He clutched his left arm, which dangled uselessly from his side. His shirtfront was in tatters, and whatever had shredded it had shredded his chest.

The bikers gawked through the door. They flinched when a howling devil stormed in - Astrid. "You coward!" she shrieked at Lucien. "You piece of shit!"

The bikers looked at each other, shock giving way to sniggers. "What's going on here?" Tooley stepped in front of the bar, a scarred old baseball bat in his hands. A couple of regulars moved to back him. "I don't want you bringing trouble into my place," Tooley said.

"Chill, man," said Bucky. "Family business." He pointed a finger at the bikers and they left in a hurry.

"I'll get you for laughing," Lucien called after them. It was more whine than threat. The pack drew in from around the room and circled Astrid and Lucien. I walked over as well standing next to Vivian Jolting forward to balance Lucien when he stumbled. Two human women slipped hurriedly out the door. A man trailed after them, casting curious glances back. Some of the others around the bar looked like they would be happy to follow.

"Who did this?" Esme asked for all of them.

"Who do you think, you asshole?" Astrid spat.

"Hey no need to get snappy she simply asked what we were all wondering, would one of you care to explain?" I defended my aunt stepping back from helping Lucien.

"Gabriel," Lucien said, almost blubbering. "That bastard, Gabriel."

A hum swept around the circle.

"Why would Gabriel do that?" Bucky demanded. "

"'Cus he's power mad," Astrid said. "He wants to beat us into following him. Do you want a leader who'd treat us that way?"

"Oh stop it we need to get Lucien medical attention." I growled out wiping blood off on my jeans.

"I agree with the girl get that man to a hospital." Tooley added sharply.

"This isn't the place, Astrid." Esme added.

"Who cares what you bitches think?" Astrid answered.

"I do," said Bucky. His eyes were narrow and dangerous, his clean-shaven face now slightly shadowed. More than half the circle muttered agreement. Lucien grabbed his side, moaned, and collapsed to the floor. He sat there looking vaguely surprised, a bubble of blood at the corner of his mouth.

One of Bucky's friends put his hands under Lucien's armpits and hauled him up. Bucky grabbed Lucien's legs. They carried him to the door. The door where Gabriel stood.

Bucky stopped dead. "Hey, man," he said quietly. Bucky was Gabriel's best friend.

Gabriel only nodded. He stood there a moment longer, silent and dark against the glare of a streetlight outside. His fathomless eyes took in the people around the room, daring anyone to challenge him. "It's not healthy to party with Astrid right now," he finally said in his subterranean growl. "I'd advice against it."

With that, everyone filed out as Gabriel stepped aside. Except for me.

"Gabriel tell me they wouldn't see reason. Tell me they were a threat to the pack." I whispered lowly.

"Why, want to be able to defend me?"

"Bloody moon no, but when Vivian starts blaming herself I want to be able to honestly say she had nothing to do with it."

"Lucien refused to see reason and was a serious threat to the pack."

* * *

Review Please

Love

~Toxic


	9. Chapter 9

This the longest chapter I have ever written! It's also my favorite so read and find out why.

* * *

The night had finally arrived. The moon would swell with a bright glow in the sky in a mere few hours. I had made a simple roast chicken and vegetables earlier for dinner knowing we would be leaving soon to head to the clearing. All of a sudden, I heard the doorbell ring shrilly alerting me that someone was here. I stood up straight from loading dishes and jogged to the door curious to who it might be.

"Aunt Persia, what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's ritual?" I asked surprised to see her. I had always admired Persia she was always sensible and carried out the ancient laws and rituals as well as healings.

"Oh my darling Cyn how you look like you father." She muttered pulling me to her in a hug.

"You didn't answer my question." I replied pulling away to look at her.

"Oh hush no need to rush to business. Now darling what in the moons name has set that worried look upon your eyes?" Did I mention she knows like everything!

"It's nothing." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay so I had this dream," I started moving towards the couch after shutting the front door, "and in this dream there was this guy-"

"Of course there was." She interrupted.

"Hey do you want to know or not?"

"I will be quiet."

"In my dream this guy was fighting in The Ordeal and he was in the final two but something went wrong he was killed and the thing is I cared a lot, but in reality I hate this guy. So what the hell does it mean?"

"Well dreams can mean many things. It could be that you have been shown a glimpse of what is to come or it could be a sign showing you what matters or maybe just what you desire." She explained.

"Oh man I was afraid you would say that!" I groaned in annoyance.

"Ah Persia do you havethe scrolls I asked for?" Rudy asked walking in from his study.

"So that's why you're here."

"Here you are Rudy I must be going I have things to prepare and you all should be heading off as well." Aunt Persia spoke shifting to a more proper voice before heading out the door.

The trees in Gaskill State Park were festooned with crystal raindrops, and thunder still rumbled in distant skies. The air was thick with mist as the heat of the day steamed from the turf into the pewter light of dusk.

Figures wound through the trees and emerged into the clearing - pairs, singles, and groups. I watched them arrive from the fallen elm where Viv and I perched. Some chattered in hushed, excited tones, others came silently. Most had walked a long distance after the two-hour drive, their cars, vans, or bikes parked along lonely-country roads, in hidden clearings and forgotten lanes - anywhere they would not attract a park ranger's eye.

Lucien Dafoe hobbled between two friends, complaining loudly that he was still too hurt to fight. Even though he knew darn well we healed faster than that.

"I hope someone beats the crap out of him," Lucien said, nodding toward Gabriel, who was laughing with a friend. "Someone not so prissy about where and what he can hunt." Gabriel pulled off his T-shirt and tossed it on the ground. His body was a sculptured, oiled machine straight out of an action movie poster. Damn me for my unquenchable love for abs. I easily caught the smell of his musk on the moist, hot air - the odor of power and excitement mixed with that of cheap strong soap. It made the hairs on the back of my neck bristle.

Over by honeysuckle-strangled bushes stood Willem, Finn, Gregory, and Ulf. Ulf stared beyond his companions, ignoring their cackles and good-humored punches. His thin shoulders were rigid, his fists tight balls at his sides. I followed his gaze and saw two figures entangled in the shadows of a white oak. The female broke away, laughing, and left the male behind, clutching after her. She stepped into the clearing and revealed herself as Astrid. Rafe pursued her, his mouth still open and wet from her tongue. Rafe and Astrid! Vivian glanced back at me before we both turned to Ulf and understood the taut fury on his face. The slut. She did not care who she hurt. Ulf now, Rafe later, if she won the bitches' match after the male Ordeal, and earned the right to claim the new leader as her mate.

"Did you two see that?" Esme sat down on the log beside Vivian and nodded in the direction of Astrid.

"Yeah," Vivian answered for us both.

"She's old enough to be his mother." Esme's lips twitched; then she tried to look serious.

"God, Aunt Esme, you don't approve, do you?" Esme grimaced.

"No. It can only lead to trouble." She paused, the smile returning. "Most of us only fantasize about it."

"Mom!" Vivian did not have a chance to continue. Renata strode up. Her shorts were unzipped and a fluff of tan fur already covered her belly. "Astrid is going to cause blood between those young dogs one day." She wiped the sweat off her upper lip with a hand that tapered into long, long claws. "I'll kill that alley cat if she harms my son."

"Don't worry, Rennie," Esme comforted. "Gregory's the most sensible of those fools."

"That's not saying much." Vivian said. Esme and I both dug her with an elbow and Vivian shut up.

"So, will either of you dance the bitches' dance? You're old enough now."

"No," Vivian snapped. She was not about to make an exhibition of herself to win the favor of whichever muscle-bound cretin won.

"Agreed whoever wins this wont be worth such petty fighting over." I added.

"It's not just about the man it's about the power it entitles." Esme explained.

"Well I have plenty of power without any fighting." I told her with a smirk. She merely laughed at me.

A hum of interest buzzed around the clearing. With the first pale glimmer of moonlight over the tops of the trees, Orlando Griffin arrived and Rudy with him. They would act as referees this night, to see that the Law was carried out. The pack drew in and gathered around them to wait for Orlando's word. Vivian, Esme, Renata and me joined the others. I noticed some strange faces. Word of an Ordeal spread, Rudy had said. Some lone wolves always showed up. One was a big, evil-looking blond with a scar on his cheek. I wondered if he was strong enough to take Gabriel.

The blonds' slender male companion seemed more interested in catching Esme's eye than sizing up the competition. He had a cheeky smile and Esme made a warm throaty sound of interest. When she did not turn her back on him, he came over and introduced himself as Tomas. He laughingly told Esme to "get real" when she asked if he was going to join in.

"I'm too fond of my skinny ass to risk it fighting those brutes," he said. "I don't want to lead a pack. I prefer to hunt alone. Exceptions can be made, however," he added, winking at Esme.

"The nerve," Esme said after he left to talk to Orlando about helping referee, but she wriggled with pleasure. Orlando raised his arms and the last whispers died away.

"I will recite the Law," he said. "When a leader dies by the teeth of a wolf, then the challenger leads the pack. When a leader dies by the teeth of fate then Ordeal is called, for only the swift and strong may lead. All willing adults may stand and fight, and fight they will while they stand. However, when the first drop of his blood is shed, a fighter must stand aside. The final pair may fight to the death if neither will yield until he is died. So speaks the Law." "Brothers, pay your respects to the Moon." The males began to separate from the crowd, shrugging off shirts, undoing flies, but their migration was halted by another voice.

"And sisters," Astrid said. She marched up to Orlando.

"You are mistaken," Orlando said politely.

"I am not mistaken," she insisted. "Recite the Law again, old man. All willing adults may stand and fight. Where does it say females are excluded?"

"It is tradition," Orlando growled, and the power of his youth burned in his eyes. "No female will fight. This is not a game, Astrid. First blood can also be life's blood, especially when your opponent is twice your size." Astrid puffed herself up indignantly, preparing to spit out her next argument, but Vivian never found out what it was because Gabriel spoke.

"Let her."

"What?" Vivian gasped, in concert with the murmur of astonishment that rose all around.

"That idiotic women!" I gasped quietly to Viv.

"Did you say something pup?" Astrid snarled towards me.

"Oh I was just telling Vivian how stupid you are, but that for once in Gabriel's god for saken life he's right you should fight. I will be so thrilled when I see your blood shed as the first." I responded confidently and calmly. This tool was not going to make a fool of me, only herself.

"Oh when I'm leader I will put you in your rightful place." She threatened darkly.

"You do that."

Gabriel gazed steadily at Orlando, waiting for his decision.

Orlando finally spoke. "Does anyone object?" People looked at each other, but no one answered.

Orlando shook his head as if with regret. "So be it," he said. There was a disturbance on the other side of the circle from Vivian. Rafe pushed through, the rest of the Five behind him.

"What about us then?" Orlando's expression grew thunderous.

"Will you dispute the word adult now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rafe answered, sticking his thumbs in his belt. Ulf's eyes flickered around the circle nervously; the other boys glared defiance. "Having a hard-on doesn't make you an adult, boy," Gabriel said, and some of the grown males laughed. Orlando waved them quiet.

"The Law is specific in this matter, Rafael. Bone and flesh, flesh and bone, a man takes time to grow them. Two-five-two number the moons that it takes for a man to know them. Till then he is not the match of a man, and a man is not bound to match him."

"That's twenty-one years for you slow students," Bucky pointed out. Finn gave him the finger.

"How do I know you didn't make that up?" Rafe said to Orlando. A collective growl went up around the circle. Ulf cringed.

"The voice of the Law never lies," someone shouted.

"Give it up," someone else called, and others took up the cry until Orlando raised his arms again.

Sharp, silver light etched the old man's wrinkled face into a craggy landscape as ancient as the moon's itself. "This is the Law," he said in a voice that was the Law. "You will obey or die."

The males moved silently through the crowd toward the Five, encircling them. Ulf looked this way and that, his teeth bared in panic. The smirks left the faces of Gregory and Finn. Then I could see no more, for wide backs and shoulders obscured my view.

"Come on, Rafe," she heard Gregory's voice plead. "Another time, okay?"

"Yeah," Willem joined in. "We'll get other chances." There was silence for a minute.

Finally, Vivian heard Rafe speak. "Fuck you." It was a curse of defeat. The tight wall of males relaxed, and the Five slouched through the crowd. Gabriel slapped Bucky on the back and said something that made him laugh. The men turned to leave the circle as if this was a cue. Bucky passed the joke on to another.

As Raul passed his wife, Magda, he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. A squeal caused Vivian to turn to her right and see Rolf and Renata in a similar embrace. Esme¦ stared at the ground, and I knew she longed for someone to kiss for luck.

"Come on," Vivian whispered, tugging at her mother's T-shirt. I followed slightly behind, when they reached the edge of the clearing; Esme pulled her shirt over her head. Vivian took off her own blouse and slid off her shorts. I swiftly followed suit stripping away all layers of clothing. In no time, we were all as naked as the others who gathered in a semicircle facing the clearing.

The combatants lined up in the center of the clearing, their backs to the watching crowd, and their faces to the rising moon. Astrid, standing at the end of the row, looked absurdly small beside the others, like a child mimicking her elders. There were seventeen males in line, and some of them were anonymous from behind. There was no mistaking Gabriel, however. He was half a head taller than the tallest of them, and only the blond newcomer matched the width of his shoulders.

Esme was playing who's who. "That's Jean next to Raul," she said to Renata. I shivered at his name irrevocably. "I'd recognize that tight little butt anywhere."

Renata choked back a laugh. "Shhh!"

For a moment, only the creaking and chirping of insects filled the air. Then a rustling began in the woods across the clearing, beneath the rising moon. Closer and closer it came, and with it groaning. A pale figure took form in the darkness, and out stepped Persia Devereux dressed in silver robes. In her hands she carried a silver bowl, as ripe and as full as the moon. She sang a moaning soft song that throbbed like the heart of a beast. Aunt Persia was far away, but the music thrummed in my ears. Viv swayed to it. The old woman offered each fighter the bowl. "Drink of the Moon," she said. And as she passed down the line, backs furred, limbs twisted, ears sprouted tufts. There was a resounding crunch in m spine - sharp pain, sweet pain - and a warm rush of blood in her veins that swept to her hands and feet, causing her nails to pop and grow. Aunt Persia reached Astrid the last. The lone female was already foxy red and, though she still had fingers to steady it, she lapped from the dish with her muzzle like an Egyptian god feeding. As Astrid lifted her head, a pearl of liquid suspended on her black lip, Aunt Persia cried out a guttural word in an ancient tongue and tossed the bowl over her head. Vivian howled the answering word she had learned as a cub and fell to all fours. She expected the center to burst, but the males stepped back as if they danced to a well-known tune, and Gabriel shot down the line, his legs evolving. He curled out a lengthening arm and swiped once, twice. "First blood," he boomed in hollow tones from the echoing cavity of his changing mouth.

Astrid reeled and her snout, dripping red, curled back to a woman's face with the shock. "Cheat!" she screamed with human lips, then made the full change and went for his throat.

He tossed her aside like a rag. Rudy and the skinny stranger, unchanged, ran to retrieve her and tried to drag her from the field of combat. She escaped their grip, tearing Rudy's side. Another male jumped her and she ripped his throat, sending him yelping back in surprise. I would have helped put the bitch down for attacking Rudy like that but I couldn't. The other males stared as she growled a challenge, unsure of what to do, until Gabriel grabbed her and threw her once more to the ground, and whatever he screamed in her ear as he pinned her made her collapse. He got up and stood over her, showing his canine long teeth, until she rolled onto her back to present her belly, eyes narrow with rage. When he retreated a few paces, she flipped over and slunk to the edge of the clearing several yards down from where the other females stood.

Everyone growled as they watched Astrid go. Astrid knew if she set one paw wrong, they would all be on her. She sank down to lie with her nose on her paws, but a ridge of fur down her spine still bristled.

A howl rose into the night.

I pivoted to see an ancient grizzled wolf-creature keen at the moon, a pile of silver robes at her feet.

The males, all in their fur, answered - deep and baying. Then the clearing erupted in a seething, snarling mass of fur.

Rudy and Tomas, still only partly changed, dove in to drag a brindle stranger out from under scuffling claws. The stranger lay motionless under the bushes, but he stayed in his fur, so he was still alive.

The remainder wove an intricate Celtic knot. The object was to wound and not be touched. To be wounded was to be disqualified. Jaws snapped, paws danced, bodies lunged, and then rolled aside. I immediately noticed the brothers, Raul and Rolf, on opposite sides of the fray. They would avoid each other if they could. I kept my on Raul though waiting to see if what I had dreamt would come true.

Bucky had no such qualms about the two friends he usually hung with. He feinted at one, then veered and sank his teeth into the others throat. Gabriel took the first one by surprise when he ducked Bucky's feint, and ripped a hole in his shoulder; then Gabriel turned his fangs back to the blond stranger, who retreated quickly. Bucky brought his opponent down. They rolled a growling mass of fur and spume, but Bucky kept his grip, forcing his teeth through the thick pelt. He must have tasted blood, because he released his hold, scrambled to all fours, and raised his muzzle in a brief triumphant howl. I found Viv was howling, too. She choked it off in surprise.

Bucky spun around to protect his back. It wasn't wise to savor victory long. His defeated friend slunk toward the edge of the clearing, his belly close to the ground. In the center, Gabriel and the blond stranger circled each other warily, their hackles spiked and their teeth bared. Rolf edged by them, intent on a gray that stood momentarily disengaged, his sides heaving. That was a mistake. The blond lunged, savaged Rolf's nose, and swung back to Gabriel in a snarling heartbeat. Meanwhile, someone took out Raul allowing me to release a breath I was unknowingly holding. Gabriel and the blond still circled stiff-legged. Their lips were wrinkled into masks of hatred; their sinews trembled with the stress of restraint. Gabriel struck, missed, tumbled, and was back on four feet before the blonde's teeth clicked on air. I began to question whether Gabriel would actually win against the blonde wolf.

Bucky herded two other strangers like sheep. Jean joined him. They made short work of the unknown pair. Then they had only each other to turn on. They faced off, their jaws parted in laughter. Bucky glanced over at Gabriel and the blond, then back at Jean. He cocked his head as if to say, "It's just us, buddy, unless you want to come between them?" Jean deliberately lifted his leg and sent a short stream of urine shooting in their direction. The message was clear: "Piss on that." Viv was smiling at their banter, her mouth wide and toothy I gave a small at the gesture, was anxious to see how their match would play out.

They broke apart, turned, gathered speed; they leaped and met in midair. Bucky knocked Jean askew and landed straddling him. Now for the quick nip and Jean is out.

But Jean went for Bucky's throat. Bucky jerked away. He lost his footing and the laughter left his eyes. Jean tried to wriggle out from beneath while Bucky was off guard, but Bucky found Jean's belly under his chin. He buried his teeth in Jean's stomach. Jean screamed. It was either that sound or the smell of blood, but Bucky went crazy. He ripped and ripped and ripped, while Jean shrieked. Vivian staggered with shock as Jean's entrails splattered the ground and turned away with a gag. I simply looked on surprised at Bucky they were laughing less then a minute ago. I looked around for someone to make Bucky stop, but these were all strangers about her, with froth on their lips and lolling tongues, lost in the kill, urging Bucky on. Their eyes stole the silver moon and turned it red.

Gabriel and the blond circled the pair on the ground with their tails held high. The blond whined and made little nips with his teeth as if he longed to join in, but Gabriel twitched his nose at the smell of carnage and growled. He dragged Bucky off by the scruff of his neck and tossed him aside. The blond lunged. He caught Bucky's throat in his jaws and shook him wildly. Vivian saw surprise in Bucky's eyes. Dammit don't kill him I actually like Bucky. But Gabriel jumped the blond from behind, and the blond let go with a yelp. Bucky fell over the body of Jean and sprawled on the blood-soaked earth.

Jean shuddered into his human form. He twitched once, and then laid still - motionless, ruined meat.

The blond turned on Gabriel, teeth bared. He wouldn't concede. No one had thought he would. There would be another death before the night was through. They clashed in rolling, snarling fur, parted, and then clashed again, the wounds opening wetly in their hides as if they were ripe fruit bursting. Normally I wouldn't have cared who won but I now knew I didn't want either to win. Bucky was who I had been silently cheering on. I didn't want to watch but couldn't stop. Why did they have to make their beauty foul? What kind of people were they that they'd kill their friends? What kind of people invited strangers to a ritual death?

The end came suddenly, just when I thought the fight would go on forever while I burned to cinders from shame.

Gabriel grabbed a firm hold on the blonde's thick ruff and leaped over his back, and the blonde's head twisted impossibly. Everyone heard a crack. The same crack from my dream only it had been Gabriel's neck. The blonde's eyes bulged. He went limp. Gabriel let go, and the blond crashed to the ground, his head lolling. A dribble of blood ran from his lips. How easy it was, like killing a chicken for Sunday dinner.

Viv and me stood silently as the howls rose up around us, but I couldn't blot them out - Gabriel's thundering bay; Orlando's cracked, keening bell; the twining tenors of Rolf and Raul. The song was triumphant, hungry, impassioned. Her mother's soprano climbed to outrageous heights, and the young ones mimicked her, their reedy piping's swiftly turning hoarse. Even the Five were back, their voices lewd and raucous. The pack drew in close for the feel of fur on fur. The smell of sex was all around. Cubs would be fathered tonight. Vivian and I tucked our tails between our legs disgusted.

Then Esme screamed and my eyes shot open. I let out a loud snarling growl at the sight before me.

Esme twisted in circles like a puppy chasing her tail. She snapped at her back where Astrid straddled her, muzzle buried in Esme's mane. Vivian found her voice and yowled a complaint, searching face after face for a sign of help, but the others backed off and formed a ring. Rage surged through her. The fur stood on end down her spine and the backs of her legs. This was the female who'd mated their leader, had been a queen, and they let her be ambushed by that cheating red bitch. Astrid rode her like a rodeo bull and they didn't raise tooth or claw to help her.

Astrid shifted her grip and Esme yelped. In midair, Vivian went to defend Esme. I jolted forward standing in front of her shaking my hard forcefully. This was a bitch's dance for Viv to enter would mean she gave up her freedom. As I looked at her sad tearful eyes hurting and begging, I made a snap decision.

I leaped hitting Astrid hard and causing her to loose her grip and she plummeted off Esme. I rolled on top of her as she lay on her back straddling her. When she lunged for my neck, I swiped her down with my paw slamming her muzzle against the ground. Astrid kicked outward striking my stomach, but I held my ground applying pressure to the gash I had formed on her muzzle. I heard Vivian whimper behind me I turned to see her nudging Esme with her muzzle with Rudy beside her both staring at me wide eyed. But I had made a mistake turning Astrid lunged at me again I had to roll to the side to miss her teeth. I had planned to roll over and give up after Esme was safe, but now looking at her, I knew Astrid wasn't going to accept that she wanted blood so I gave her blood.

She leaped at me but I moved away striking her side sending her away. I didn't allow her any recovery time though I lunged forward sinking my teeth in to her side tasting warm coppery blood. I released my grip choking on the liquid. When I pulled away Astrid stayed were I left her. She wasn't dead though but certainly unconscious. I choked out the red fluid standing up on all fours.

Around me, one by one, the pack took up a howl. It grew louder, and louder, until it crescendoed to the stars. Vivian shook her head at me sadly. I wished they'd stop. Why did they have to make that racket now? But it wasn't just racket it was a howl of victors and queens. I howl I didn't want, yet I still received it.

Then they were still.

Aunt Persia came to the center of the circle of wolves that surrounded me and with a sorrowful expression, she crouched on the ground, her ears laid flat. She rolled on her back and presented her belly.

Then one by one the other females followed Persia's example, presenting their bellies, exposing their throats, paying tribute. I growled at them in annoyance. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to get involved. But here I stood being hailed as a queen. I tear rolled down my face. I looked to Esme and Viv who lay in shock and dismay.

Then in a rush of movement the circle opened up to Gabriel paced his sleek muscles rippling, his dark fur tipped by stars. I had unintentionally deemed my self his mate. His queen. I leaped in into the woods running as fast as I could heading for my explorer. But behind her, she heard the thunder of Gabriel's pursuit.

GABRIEL'S POV

How had this happened? Yes I wanted Cynthia to be mine, but not like this not because she wanted to protect her family. I wanted her to want to be with me. That's why I didn't chase out of a need to have her prove my dominance, but because comfort her. I wanted to hold her like I used and make her feel safe. As the chase persisted, it became obvious there was no way to catch up with the fleeing wolf.

* * *

Well TaDa. This is probably the only Gabriel POV of this story unless you guys really want more of his POV

Review!

~Love Toxic


	10. Chapter 10

After deciding that stopping at my car would take up to much time, I ran all the way back to the house only stopping to grab back up clothes I kept in the trunk of a hollowed out tree near the river incase of an emergency such as this.

After changing quickly I made a mad dash for the house. I just went through the front door feeling that there was no need to be secretive seeing as no one would be home. When I walked into my room however I was proven wrong. Viv laid under my bed covers and patted the spot next to her. I went to it and laid down feeling comfort in the warmth of the familiar bed.

"I'm going to find a way to fix this." Viv assured putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing supportively. I hardly heard her though as blackness took over me.

I woke up late in a hot and sticky sweat groaning sorely. Jumping out of the bed, I ran to the bathroom and leaped into the shower. I let the cold water run over my skin washing away the previous nights issues and dilemmas.

Sighing softly I leaned my head against the wall knowing damn well that would be impossible. The was no forgetting, changing, or fixing, I laughed bitterly remembering Vivian's words from before. There was no fixing this; I fought I won I pay the consequences. I become queen and I become Gabriel's Bitch, but if they think for a second I'm not going to drag this out and make everyone's life a living Hell really don't know me. That fight wouldn't start till tomorrow after lots of coffee and bacon maybe even waffles we'll see.

I quickly finished showering and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked into my room and dressed in shorts and a tank top. Running a brush through my hair I began to blow dry it and left it down. As I fixed my bangs a knock resounded from my door. I slipped on my robe and my slippers deciding the cold shower left me a little cold and opened my door.

"Aunt Esme?" I asked puzzled at the women's presence. One, Esme doesn't knock. Two, she is off doing something with the pack after a get together or she would still be in bed tired from staying up all night. I examined her discreetly noticing a very slight limp in her left leg and her posture was slouched more than usual. Astrid did that to her, ran through my head as I realized how close she was from truly dying.

"Oh baby I'm so proud of you." She pulled me to her hugging me. I awkwardly hugged back rather confused about my current position.

"You did wonderful last night and don't you worry about your little disappearing act last night everyone understands that you were shocked."

"Wait, what shocked? I wasn't shocked I was disgusted! I had to keep Viv from jumping in there and saving your ass so I did it myself. I wasn't because I wanted the position or the power it's because I wanted to save you and I knew that when I jumped at Astrid and now I have to pay the price." I exclaimed pushing past her to head down stairs.

"You don't think I know that. I know what you did out there and it was amazing and if it would have been fair fight I would never had needed saving, but it wasn't and I did so thank you. Look it isn't like they are saying you have to go out and marry Gabriel now you just need to get to know him. Everyone knows your still in high school. You can wait till your out of school then you can get married and having little pups of your own." She said from the top of the stairs I was already half way down.

"Are you kidding me? I don't care what you think I can do or should do I'm not stopping after high school, I'm going to go to college and Med School and be a surgeon. I will not change my entire life plans just to be some dumb house wife who has to be taken care of by a husband." I scolded sharply.

"Look one day you will understand how good this whole thing could be for all of us." She kissed my forehead on her way down before going out the door, most likely to work. I groaned loudly feeling myself slip away. I leaned against the railing for support feeling absolutely exhausted.

My head whipped up a few minutes later as the scent of musk and mint soap wafted up the stairs. I went the rest of the way down to the living room to see Gabriel sitting in _my _lounge chair.

"How did you get in here?" I asked frustrated and tired. I walked in to the kitchen for coffee before he ever answered. "Rudy." Even from a distance he sounded powerful, and I kept a distance. I noticed the white of a bandage under the hem of his shirt, and the shiny pink and white of new scars on his arms.

"Oh just freaking wonderful!" I growled bitterly. I was more than grateful for the new single serve coffee maker I had bought to nurse my coffee addiction. I took a hearty drink as Gabriel walked in the kitchen. He grinned lazily. "Don't be pissed off at him. I pulled rank." And I bet you loved doing it. "What do you want?" I asked just as lazily taking a sip. Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "I thought you knew."

"Look your not getting it so if all you wanted was to tell me that you can leave." I began to move around the kitchen deciding waffles sounded really good right now.

"Cynthia." I could feel Gabriel's hot breath on my neck as he put his hands on either side of me trapping me against the counter.

"What?" I made the mistake of spinning around to face him causing our nose to brush against each other lightly. Gasped feeling heat creep through burning my skin. Before I knew it I was perched on top of the counter and Gabriel was pressed in between my legs. He nibbled on my lower lip roughly pushing my lips apart. My hand went to his hair running my hands through the long black locks reveling in the feeling. His hands went to my robe undoing the tie. I shivered roughly as the air hit me. Gabriel's hands wrapped around my waist firmly. As his finger skimmed the small area skin between my shorts and shirt I jolted out of my trance pushing him away and he went. I leaped off the counter running a hand through my hair. Readjusting my clothes I moved into the dining room out of breath.

"I see I'm required to court you in every room of the house." He said following me into the dining room.

"Not likely," I replied meekly.

"I'm looking forward to the bedrooms," he said. His grin faded. "Don't look at me like that." he said.

"Like what?" I asked confused

"Like I broke you, like I destroyed, as if I took away your fight because I didn't." He told me stepping closer.

I looked up at him shocked. "But that's exactly what you did. You broke me. I was unfixable, but I managed to fix myself and now that have you come waltzing back into my life acting like you know me and you care but news flash Gabriel you know nothing!" I told him defensively.

"I know that no one else has seen you the way have. No one else has heard you the way I have. Nobody has or ever will love you the way I do. I will court you and I won't give up. I will wait for you like I waited for you all those years ago, and I'll follow you like I followed you home last night, keeping you safe. I will wait for you because you are meant to be mine" - his voice grew husky with desire - "and because you'll be worth the wait."

"You need to leave." I demanded sharply.

"Okay." He turned around and headed towards the door.

"Oh and if you ever pull rank on my uncle again may the Goddess of the Moon help you." I told him as he opened the door. He stopped and hesitated but continued on out the door.

"Dammit!" I shrieked grabbing the vase sitting next to me and slung it against the door he had just walked out of. I sighed sinking to the ground against the wall breathing heavily. What was I supposed to do now. I knew I couldn't avoid this problem and at the next pack meeting I would probably kill someone if they sounded remotely the way Esme did and they would. Because I danced the dangerous dance and I came out victor. More like victim I thought wearily.

* * *

Okay so probably my shortest Chapter BUT it has the most Dialogue so far.

And you get a another glimpse of just how much power Cynthia has when it comes to Gee. Which is so much fun to write because lets face it in the book Vivian has power just not over Gee and to me that's a significant thing in Cyn and Gabriel's relationship. They have this mutual control over each other. She is the only one who can boss him around with out getting hit and he is the only one who can break that shell of calm and collectiveness she seems to always possess.

Next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow we will see how everything goes.

Thanks for reviewing or following or favoriting

**Evo1235 **  
**BlackCatDemon133**  
**Jaocb's Wife**  
**alexis (Guest who should join FF because its really easy :D)**  
**Mehan-Smith**

If I have never Thanked you just PM me or tell me in a review and I will make sure to because I truly do appreciate it if I haven't it may be because I get a list of names off my email and when the email notification was down whatever notifications sent never got received!

~Love

Toxic


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days came and went in a blur. Most of them I stayed in my room trying to cope with the latest developments in my complicated and twisted life. Oh Moon that even sounds horrible. I crawled out of bed late to shower having gotten no sleep the night before.

After showering and dressing I was on my way back to my room when I caught the sweet coppery scent of dried blood from Viv's room. I rushed in realizing it wasn't her scent.

"Vivian!" I cried running to her disheveled body on the floor.

"Cyn, Cyn I can't remember. I showed Aiden what I am and he freaked so I ran and afterwards… I cant remember what happened. What if that's his blood." She shook as sobs raked through her. I held her as I took a deep whiff of the air.

"It isn't his blood honey, it is human, but not Aiden's." I confirmed remembering the scent of his from the last time I had seen him and he had cut himself on a knife.

"What have I done?" She asked wiping of her mouth on the sheet.

"Nothing I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this." I told her unable to believe Viv could do this. Also deciding to, for the time being, ignore the whole big reveal.

"What am I? I'm evil."

"No," I shook my head making her look at me "I have known you all of your life there isn't an evil bone in your body." I told her strictly, She meekly shook her head. "Go clean your self up. I'm going to throw out these sheets and get some spare ones from the linen closet. It doesn't look like it got on the comforter, but I'm going to wash it anyway. After you are dressed we can go to Starbucks. I will buy you one of those muffins you like so much." I told her reassuringly already stripping the bed. I'm damn good under pressure, I thought confidently.

I ran a hand through my hair after putting new sheets on Viv's bed and putting her blanket in the dryer. Still waiting for Viv to get dressed I decided to go head on downstairs where I waited at the front door for her.

When she finally walked down stairs I quickly ushered her into my car.

After Viv decided she didn't want food we just got some frappe chinos and starting walking around leaving my parked behind an abandoned building, As we walked we unintentionally came in front of a very crowded street corner… Tooley's bar.

Behind me came a clatter of boot heels and a jingling of chains. Viv and I whirled to face the noise and saw the Five.

The twins and Gregory almost danced, they were so full of electric excitement. "Hell, Vivian. You look like shit," said Finn. She flipped him off.

"Ooooh, she's sooo tough," Gregory responded.

"Of fuck off Gregory Nathaniel Worthington." I responded snidely using his full name without even making eye contact as I cleaned my nails.

He went to respond, but Willem shoved him. "Leave them alone."

"Better not let Gabe know you're still sweet on those two," Gregory told him.

"Yeah. He'll kick your ass," Finn said. Willem spat at his twin. Finn dodged the wad. Rafe hadn't spoken a word. He just stared at us with a look of smug amusement on his face. Ulf stood beside him fidgeting.

What's happened here?" Vivian asked gruffly. Ulf finally spoke. You would think as much as they ran their mouths we would have been flowing with the latest scandal of our small town.

"They found a body behind the Dumpster." Ulf's voice was squeaky.

"Some guy." I felt a cold lump form in my gut.

"We didn't get to see it," Willem told her. "But there's a lot of blood."

"A goddamn river of it down to the drain," Gregory added with relish.

"How pleasant." I commented sarcastically.

"I heard some cop muttering about wild animals." He cackled with delight. Across the street an ambulance took off quietly. One of the police cars followed. Wonder where this is going to go.

Lucien Dafoe came around the corner. That didn't surprise anyone; Lucien was Tooley's best customer. He leaned against the door-jamb of the bar entrance and grinned at all the activity. He should have the sense to look shocked even if he didn't care.

"Did you see anything?" Rafe asked directing the questing towards Viv. She seemed zoned out in another world I discreetly nudged her with my foot. No one noticed.

"What?" Rafe folded his arms and cocked his head.

"I said, did you see anything, Viv?"

"Huh?" Oh fuck me! Viv was failing miserably at trying to remain remotely innocent sounding. My work was cut out for me.

"Down here. Last night. I saw you in your wolf-skin under the bridge. You were heading this way." Rafe informed.

"No way. Rafe you must be seeing things Viv and me were at home watching a scary movie on our traditional scary move Saturday." I assured knowing no one would know that we hadn't done that in years, only knowing it was a common thing that we did together at some point.

"You sure you don't have something to tell us, babe? Something we should know about? Huh?"

"You're full of shit, Rafe." Told him finally sounding somewhat confident in herself.

"You tying to call me a liar Rafe?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There's nothing more to see here. I'm sure Esme will fill us in on the details after her next shift." Viv added. Returning her and I to our rightful place as team V and C tag teaming since birth and kicking ass at it.

We turned to go.

"Don't think you're any better than us, Cyn," Rafe called after us. "We saw what you did to Astrid."

I turned back walking to stand right in front of him glaring at him coldly. "Don't you dare, what I did to Astrid was all because she wrongfully attacked my aunt and I was not just going to sit be and watch. I actually have a heart unlike you. It may be black but it is still there." I told with my signature calm coldness I had mastered long ago.

"Better watch your back." Rafe replied almost as cold but he lacked a certain seriousness that was needed.

"Don't let Gabe here you say that, might kick your ass." Willem said repeating words once said to him.

"If wanted to hurt her I could do it and _Gabriel _won't be able to do anything." Rafe spat Gabriel's name out as if it was the plague. I didn't mind though I was to busy punching Rafe right in the nose with a resounding crack. The impact and surprise sent Rafe to the ground and I was gone and around the corner long before he could even gather his bearings.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

I woke up the next morning rather glad that I wouldn't be home today. As captain of the schools Color Guard it was my job to go pick out the pattern and fabric for next years flags and uniform, so I was dressed quickly and gave my hair some slight curl deciding to be different and cheerfully headed down stairs to an absolutely dreadful sight: Gabriel. He was standing in my foyer with Vivian and Rudy.

"Oh the love of the moon this is why I don't bother to happy in the morning." I groaned annoyed.

"Cyn don't be rude and where do you think your going?" Esme asked from above me in a much to short summer dress. So much for giving the guy to me not that I wanted him.

"You cant be serious. I told you at dinner I would be gone till lunch. I'm driving into the city to look at fabrics for Color Guard." I informed her for the second time.

"Oh well Gabe's here to talk about the body they found over by

Tooley's so you will have to go some other time." Esme told me walking past me to welcome Gabriel.

"Your kidding right? I have been planning to go for weeks!" I complained. The past few days since my encounter with Gabriel I had been significantly bitchier than usual.

"Probably be gone by the time next school year starts anyway." If looks could kill Gabriel would be half way to hell.

They all settled in to the living room, where Esme described in detail the condition of the corpse. From how the marks were shaped to the bodies placement and condition down to the amount of blood remaining in the corpses system.

As the words flowed from Esme's mouth I became more assured Viv was innocent. Viv wouldn't do that, she couldn't. But again she remembered the blood on her sheets.

"The people at the bar think the killer was a rabid dog or a big cat someone was keeping as a pet that got loose," Esme said.

Vivian spoke up although she shouldn't have. "Maybe that's what the cops think." I remembered that Gregory had mentioned a policeman mumbling about wild animals. "Their forensic specialists are going to be pretty confused when they try to identify any hair, saliva, or blood they might find," said Rudy. "And the size of any bite wound won't make sense."

"If it was one of us they shouldn't have a problem matching the salvia to that of a canines." I informed.

"Is that good or bad?" Vivian wondered out loud.

"That might depend on whether it's an isolated incident," Gabriel answered. "The night Astrid led a run by the river," he said, pinning Vivian with his piercing, icy eyes. "Did they bring someone down?"

"No." The intensity of his gaze upon Vivian made shift feeling rather defensive of my cousin.

"No one I've talked to so far has heard of any other mysterious bodies appearing, either," Gabriel said. "So if it doesn't happen again, maybe we'll be all right. Maybe after a while, when they can't identify the killer, the police will write the incident off as a weird one-timer they can spook the rookies on night shift with. Meanwhile, I'm going to order that no one go out in their fur if possible. The police are going to be searching for a large animal." Esme looked as if she wanted to protest but didn't dare.

"What if it does happen again?" Rudy asked. Way to be optimistic not that I wasn't thinking the exact same thing.

Gabriel scowled. "Our job is to not let it."

"We need to know who to stop, first," Rudy said. "Got any ideas?"

"A few," Gabriel answered.

"Astrid?" Esme suggested.

Gabriel shrugged. "Right now she's got an all-night alibi, not that I place much faith in Rafe's word."

Esme rolled her eyes. "Still cradle robbing, huh?"

"What about Rafe's father?" Rudy asked. "Lucien hangs out at Tooley's drinking his meals. He's always getting into fights with that biker Skull and his buddies."

"No way," I informed. "Lucien is a drunk and is to opinionated to stay quite. Someone would have heard it. This had to be quick. The way Gabriel explained the wounds the guy was attacked from behind and the fatal bite was quick and to the point the rest was done after he was dead." Vivian and everyone looked at me strangely. "What, I considered homicide detective before I picked Surgeon as my future career path." I defended matter-of-factly. I looked towards Viv and immediately wanted to hold her. I suddenly see herself there, at the crime scene. Could she bring down a total stranger in that way, without anger, without cause?

"I could understand if this were some harsh winter hundreds of years ago, and we were starving," Gabriel said, his eyes glittering with anger. "But this wasn't a kill for food, it was for pleasure - a pleasure that could condemn us all. I'll be watching; others will watch for me; and when I'm sure who's done this I'll make him pay." His words struck me with the strength of a blow, and for a moment I couldn't catch my breath. Gabriel rose to his feet and paced the room.

I made eye contact with him noting the anger in every ounce of his body. His arms were powerful; they could snap a neck with one smack. His legs were long, and even through his jeans you could sense the muscle and sinew that would allow him to run down the swiftest prey. When he put on his pelt he was a massive, dark, merciless animal.

"I understand the urge to kill as much as any of us," he said fiercely, and no one would deny or ever question his word. Except for me of course.

"But it must be controlled. There's no wilderness to hide in anymore. We can't run in packs in the mountains where travelers go unmissed for months, there are no black forests that stretch on for days, and it's been many centuries since we ruled small kingdoms in the dark center of Europe as if we were gods. Homo sapiens is everywhere, they outnumber us, and Homo lupus must live beside them. As much as we might crave to, we cannot kill them. To do so endangers us." He paused. "Sometimes I think we have outlived our time." He yearns for the old days, I realized bluntly.

I wondered if part of his anger at the killer was because he could not allow himself the same luxury. "I'm sorry this caused you so much inconvenience. I'm sure if you leave now you can make it there and back before dark." Gabriel said me kindly, and I realized he was standing at my chair, studying me. His eyes were gentler than they had been moments ago. The familiar look in his eyes made my reaction a little quicker than usual.

"Oh please any frustration I have isn't because I'm worried about getting home before dark. More like the fact that I'm still here having to suffer your presence.

"Well I just meant that you really shouldn't be going out alone. If one of us can kill a meat boy I don't think they will have a problem killing one of there own." He reached down and lightly stroked her cheek with his fingers. Turned away from him sharply.

"I think I can handle myself why don't you focus on keeping the rest of the pack safe after all it's your job now. I will focus on my own safety." I said standing up and glaring at him.

"It's yours too." Esme added just to spite me.

"Hey gee thanks Esme really appreciate the support."

"Look I'm only being honest here." Esme spoke putting her hands up in defense.

"Whatever you say." I told her annoyed grabbing my purse.

"You can't blame her for being honest." Gabriel said nonchalantly.

"Actually I haven't accepted that role, yet so technically not my job."

"Okay can we please stop talking about my nieces relationship and focus on the problem at hand."

"Right, well whoever did this has had the taste of blood and probably wants more. Like I said all we can do is keep our eyes open see anything you know how to contact me."

"Great we done here?" I asked.

"Yeah we can walk out together." Gabriel said stepping aside to let me by. I brushed passed him and out the door.

"You can't hate me forever you know?" Gabriel questioned grabbing my arm.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I can sure as hell try."

"When are you going to forgive me?"

"Oh honey I don't hold grudges you were forgiven a long time ago. Although I forgave you I can't exactly trust you with the way your behavior changes."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You don't trust anyone that has nothing to do with you hating me."

"Look I'm never going to be able to talk to you, look at you, even think about you without remembering what you did. So, yes I have forgiven you but I just can't possibly forget."


End file.
